Trinity Blood and the Power to Fight
by BrixtaSparks
Summary: Based off ot the original anime/manga/novel series by Sunao Yoshida.
1. Chapter 1

Trinity Blood: The Power to Fight  
By: BDS  
Book 1 of 5  
Pages 1-28  
Rated: PG-13

Chapter One: The Mystery of the Priest

"To my dear friends;  
I am writing you to report that the raid on the local Methuselah clan in the northern portion of Lutetium has failed horribly. Also, I regret that they know in full detail the Vatican's intentions, and that they may be planning a counterstrike on the Vatican's Headquarters. I hope all else is well, and that we will be in contact soon.  
Sincerely  
Father Abel Nightroad  
Crusnik 02  
P.S. Please do not expect us back at HQ anytime soon. And, also, Caterina, don't worry."  
Caterina Sforza read and reread the progress report given to her earlier in the morning. She found, that since its delivery, she'd read it nearly a dozen times, and each time she found herself begging and praying that its contents had changed for the better.  
For about a moment, she sat with the report in her hands, and with a final glance at Father Nightroad's hurried script, she set the report stiffly on the desk before her.  
"Sister Kate?"  
Within seconds, a woman appeared before Caterina. She was wearing a long white dress with blue trimming, and long blonde hair was concealed by a habit made out of the very same white and blue material. "Yes, Cardinal Caterina?"  
The woman's body flickered.  
Caterina sighed, "So, a hologram? Please tell me, Sister Kate," She pause, idling the monocle placed in front of her right eye. Her long, blonde hair fell over her shoulders in perfect locks, and her cool grey eyes shimmered fondly as she spoke.  
"Tell me, when are you going to leave the seclusion of the Iron Maiden? People are going to start to believe that the work I've been assigning you, has maybe finally killed you. And I've never really been the type to take well to answering awkward questions."  
Kate flashed a quick and brief grin, but was quicker to regain her strict composure. "Your Eminence, if you would, now is not the time to be making jokes. Not when the situation in Lutetium is so serious! I've heard about the report sent by Father Nightroad, and I've also heard that the report is far from what we'd hoped for." Kate crossed her arms in front of her body, and frowned down at the Cardinal.  
Caterina smiled and whispered, "Yes, of course. You're absolutely right. Please forgive me, Sister." She returned her attention back to the report, and for the first time she noticed that something about it, didn't add up. "Sister, please tell me, did any other AX operative accompany Father Nightroad?"  
Kate shook her head immediately, "No. And, if you don't mind me asking, but, why do you ask, Your Emenince?"  
"In Abel's report it says," she quickly underlined the words by tracing her finger under them, and reading outloud, "Please do not expect us back at HQ anytime soon" She lifted her gaze until she was eye-to-eye with Kate. "Are you absolutely certain that no other AX operative left with him?"  
"Correct. But if it will ease Your Eminence's mind, I'll check," she lifted her right hand and pressed it against the communicatore placed inside her right ear. "I'm contacting Gunslinger. If anyone knows of who's with Father Nightroad, it'd be him." She cleared her throat and began to speak with a tone of authority in her voice, "Father Tres, do you read me?"  
Almost instantly, a deep monotoned voice filled Kate's ear, "Affirmative."  
"Do you know of any clue, as to if anyone traveled with Father Abel, to aid him in the infiltration against the Methuselahs in Lutetium?"  
"Negative. Father Nightroad had insisted that he travel to Lutetium alone." Tres' voice was also mechanical.  
Kate's eyes opened wide. "Is that so? I appreciate all of your help, you've been of a big assistance, Father Tres. Sister Kate Scott, out..."  
"Well..." Caterina whispered, she was nearly on the edge of her chair.  
Kate shook her head once more, and sadly she whispered, "It appears to me, that Father Nightroad has decieved you, Your Eminence. I'm afraid that he's alone."  
Caterina looked down at Abel's handwriting, and closing her eyes, she whispered, "And I'm supposed to not worry?! Dammit! Abel, you fool!" She began to pound her elegantly gloved fist on the hardwood desk, the reverberations from the blows caused the letter to glide several inches away form her. "Abel Nightroad you are the biggest fool I've ever met! You are always trying to prove yourself!" Tears quickly began to cloud her vision, her voice became slightly choked. "I remember, as though it just happened yesterday, the fateful night that Abel and I first met."  
Closing her eyes, the tears that had clouded her vision fell like the rain. "It's been nearly ten years. Ten long years. The Methuselahs who had always been so peaceful, decided that they wanted to taste the blood of humans. They'd been feeding on all of the townspeople. Killing them off one by one. Leaving only the bloodless bodies of their victims. My mother was killed first, and my father decided that it would be best for Francesco, Alessandro, and for myself if he stayed behind. He told us that he would destract them, in order to give the three of us a fleeting chance of escape. I can still hear his screams of pain and of sheer terror." She paused, wiping away a few stray tears, and then she continued, "My brothers and I all got seperated in our desperate attempt to reach a safe haven. Francesco and Alessandro remained together, but I was alone. It felt like an eternity had passed before I was finally found, but by then, I was ready to accept death. Only the person who found me, wasn't a Methuselah. But rather it was Abel. I didn't know what to think. I was both terrified, and relieved that I had been found. He was completely covered in the blood of the vampires. Though, the thing that I remember the most about that night isn't that, but rather the things that Abel said to me. I asked him who he was, and his response was simple. He said, Someone who's come to save the lives of humans. I'm here to protect you."  
Kate looked around the room, lost for words, "Lady Caterina, I..." She fell silent when a faint static noise filled her right ear.  
"Si--Ka--th--am--es!"  
"Hello?" Kate asked, the noise growing loud in her ear.  
"Th--s--Ab--ig--oad--o--e--m--"  
"Wait! Father Abel, is that you?!"  
"Sister Kate, what is it?"  
"Si--te--h--am--re--r--a--ck--g--!" Abel's plea could barely be heard over the now heavy static. "--el--!"  
"Father Nightroad, I can't understand what you're saying! Please speak up or move to a place with better reception! Father Nightroad!?"  
The line went dead.  
"ABEL!!" Kate looked directly at Caterina and immediately said, "Contact Father Tres and order him to get to the Iron Maiden for an immediate departure! Abel's in danger!"  
"No..." Caterina quickly contacted Tres. "Father! Report to the Iron Maiden! ASAP!"  
"Positive." Tres answered, making his way to the Iron Maiden.  
Kate's hologram faded, leaving Caterina sitting at her desk. The darkness that she'd been fearing to come true, were finally becoming a nightmarish reality. "This is all my fault. I'm so sorry Abel..."

He continued running, too afraid to stop, too afraid to look back, he was even too afraid to breathe. His silvery-white hair was pulled back neatly with a single black ribbon. His long black priests' robe was billowing out behind him, occasionally catching between his legs. The circular glasses that he wore, were slipping down his nose, sweat drenching his face.  
He was extremely cautious about knowing where he was, and where he'd been. Constantly checking the changing surroundings about him. "I've...I've got to get out of here. But how?" Abel finally whispered, slowing slightly, for he didn't wish to get caught.  
He was soon able to regain his lost breath, and, with the sleeve of his robe he wiped his face free of all sweat. But when he moved his arm to do so, he felt a searing pain move up and down his left shoulder. He had to grit his teeth tightly in order to refrain himself from yelling out in pain. "Da--Damned vampires!"  
Slowly, so as not to cause himself anymore pain, Abel shifted his shoulder and noticed that the black cloth had ripped. With a careful and steady hand he began to pull away the torn cloth, and once it had been comletely pulled back, he had revealed a deep and painful gash. There was fresh blood seeping out of it, and had begun to run over the crusty dried blood.  
He quickly began to remove the black ribbon from his hair, and without it, his long hair fell neatly to his waist.  
With the ribbon in his hand, Abel began to attempt to tie it around the open wound, at first, with no success, but then with every new attempt he made more progress. He winced as he finally reached his sixth attempt, and had finally managed to tie the ribbon around his arm. "That should hold...for now at least..."  
Abel, who had been kneeling down on the filthy floor, stood up, revealing his true height. Standing at a giant height of six foot three, Abel Nightroad was both tall and slender. As a touring priest dispatched form the Vatican, he had nothing of great value. His cassock, was torn and tattered for the countless missions given to him.  
As a priest, his two most important jobs were to purify andy and all vampires that he crossed paths with, and he was also in charge of tracking down a small band of vampires that called themselves, "The Fleur du Mal".  
With every new member recruited by the Orden that he met, Abel managed to learn more and more about them, and their petty reasons for war. He had also learned that more than half of them were working as double agents for an even bigger organization, "The Rosen Kreuz Orden".  
The Vatican knew very little about the Rosen Kruez Orden, except for the fact that they hated two things:  
1. The Vatican's Clergy  
And 2. Terrans  
And to Abel's dismay, he was able to fit into both of those categories. Though he couldn't help the fact that he was what he was, but only wished that sometimes in his life had been different.  
"I've got to find a way to get in contact with the Vatican! They've got to send me reinforcements!" Abel moved his right hand to his left ear and whispered, "Sister Kate?"  
Instead of hearing the calming sound of Kate's voice, Abel's ear was filled with the sound of heavy static.  
"Dammit! I'm out of reach! My communicators' signal is reaching the Vatican's communication towers' antenna!"  
As Abel stopped talking, he heard the voice of the enemy.  
"I smell the filthy Terran's blood! It's in that direction! Hurry!"  
The voice was distant, but it was sitll close enough to send chills up and down Abel's spine.  
"Now would be the best time for me to leave." He began to move in the opposite direction of the voice. He moved quickly, and quietly, constantly pushing himself to continue on his search for a safe haven.  
He quickened his pace considerably when he heard several loud footsteps closing in behind him. "I may have lost too much blood, but this is something that I have to do. Besides, I made her a promise, and I intend to keep it." Abel whispered, wishing to yell out in white rage to the Heavens above him.  
He made sure that he was well hidden before he whispered, in a deep and confident voice, "Nano-machine...Crusnik 02...Power output 40...Activate!"  
The change in Abel's physique was nearly instantaneous. His silvery-white hair, once tame, became an unruly silvery crown. His wintery blue eyes, steadily gained the color of blood. His already slender body began to look transparent. His height increasing.  
Just as the changes were occurring, the vampires that had been hunting him, finally found what they sought. Three vampires, each with fair skin, flashed wicked fanged smiles. "Well, it seems to me that we, my dear brothers, are to feast again tonight. Although," the vampire halted, his brown hair swaying as he looked from side to side. But after another moment he sighed sadly and lamented, "Although I doubt that we will get very much blood from him. He looks weak, and he's injured. I smell that he won't last that much longer. So we can just kill him for sport. We do have our orders to follow after all."  
Each of the three vampires snickered, and eyed Abel. Each with a look of supreme satisfaction on their faces.  
Abel narrowed his eyes, with a distinct fury. "Quiet! You damned fools! I will make sure that you never feed on anybody for the rest of your lives. I will not allow it!" Abel whispered, his voice suddenly deep and sinister. Every asset of his body was now dark and almost demonic. His hands shook with a blinding serge of anger that was steadily growing within him.  
"Who the hell do you think you are?! Talking to us in that manner! And on another note: What the hell are you?!" The vampire that spoke, had hoped of scaring Abel, but then he said with less confidence than before, "You're obviously not a Terran, but yet, you're also not one of us!"  
Abel chuckled softly, "You really are a fool! Tell me, has it never occurred to you that there may be something beyond the two? Humans eat the flesh of cows and birds. Vampires drink the blood of humans. So then...why not a being still further up on the food chain? A being which preys upon the vampires? I am a Crusnik...a vampire that feeds on the blood of vampires." Abel's hungary eyes scanned all three of the vampires, waiting desperately for their attack.  
The vampire on Abel's left side laughed, "Talk is cheap! Your words are meaningless!"  
Abel focused on the single vampire, he could feel the blood within his body boiling. "Talk is cheap, huh? Well then, I will make certain that you never speak, or hear another sound from this world again! DIE!!" He quickly and furiously thrust his hand deep within the vampires' chest cavity.  
The vampires' eyes grew wide with fear, "What are you doing to me?! I'm--I'm not ready to die! STOP!!"  
"Silence!" Abel snapped, twisting his fist back and forth within the pulsing cavity. "I'm doing what I should've done from the start!" He pulled his hand free from the vampires' chest, leaving a gaping hole in its place. His hand was soaked with the crimson blood of the vampire. And with a quick motion, Abel opened his fist.  
In his hand, was the dead beating heart...  
The vampire stumbled forward, reaching out with both hands, grabbing for the heart that was once his. "No! Don't do it! PLEASE NO!!"  
Abel clasped his hand shut, and the vampire fell dead on the spot.  
The heart burst into a million tiny particles, blood splattering the faces of Abel and of the two reamaining vampires.  
"Ju--JULIO!! NO!! DEAR BROTHER!!" The vampire lifted from the image of his brothers' bleeding body, and staring at Abel he raged, "YOU--YOU BASTARD!! YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE FOR THIS!! I SWEAR TO YOU!! YOU WILL PAY!!" He looked back at Julio and then back at Abel, "DAMN YOU!!"  
The vampire flung himself towards Abel, but gasped when Abel jumped high into the air, landing ten feet from where he'd been.  
"What the--"  
"You may curse me if you find comfort in doing so, but I'm not the one who's committed a crime. So it is you who is to be damned. And it is you who is to pay the price!" Abel rushed forward with great speed, and with a firm hand, he gripped the vampires' throat and the slowly he brought his mouth to the milky white skin. And for the first time, he revealed pointed white fangs, which he sunk deep into the vampires' skin. He closed his eyes, savoring the vampires' blood.  
"What--What the hell are you--" The vampire managed to whisper before falling silently sideways, his albino eyes almost to the point of popping out of their sockets.  
Looking at the last remaining vampire, Abel bared his blood stained fangs. Blood from his victim dripped thickly from the corner of his mouth, all the way down to his chin where it dripped onto the ground. His red eyes began to flash dangerously.  
He then addressed the vampire, "You do know, that there is still a chance for you to save yourself. All you have to do is answer all of my questions. Every answer in complete detail. Now tell me: Who hired you?!"  
"I will never tell you! I am under strict oath! And yet, you stand there, expecting me to tell you everything?!"  
"Well vampires aren't exactly known for their loyalty!"  
"You're right. But when it's our life that's on the line..."  
"Tell me! Now! Who hired you!"  
"NEVER! I made a promise!"  
"Long ago, I made a promise. One that I had intend to keep. A promise to never kill anyone..." Abel narrowed his red eyes, his black pupils consuming all avalible space.  
"A promise you say?" The vampire whispered, hoping to turn the tables on Abel.  
"Correct, an oath to never kill anyone, nor allow anyone to die. As an atonement for my sins. So I will not kill you, nor anyone ever again! But I will kill you if you leave me with no other choice! Now tell me! Or prepare to die!"  
The vampire finally decided to give in, the chance of life or death was a truly pushing argument. "The Rosen Kreuz Orden!"  
"The Rosen Kreuz?!" Abel repeated, eyeing the vampire, studying him, all the while searching for the slightest sign of deception. "And why would you join forces with them? What could they possibly offer to you?"  
"Revenge!"  
"Revenge?"  
"Correct! Revenge on the Terrans! Every damned one!"  
"And why would you seek vengence on the humans?"  
The vampire froze for a moment, but then whispered, "Terrans are the reason that my dear, beloved wife, Maria, is no longer here. The Terrans killed her because she, being a Terran herself, was married to a Methuselah, such as myself."  
"What?!" Abel's appearance softened. "I, too, know what it's like to lose loved ones. Loss is never an easy thing to face! I, too, know what it's like to want justice for those who have been taken from us. However! Vengence is nothing but an endless cycle! All it creates is more pain and suffering! Think of the loved ones you've lost, how would they feel about your course of action? Wouldn't they rather you light a candle instead of curse the darkness?!"  
The vampire spat at Abel's words, "I don't need your sermon, priest!"  
"Fine! So be it!" Abel's exprssion hardened, and he once again thrust his hand forward and clasped it around the vampires' neck, squeezing tightly.  
"No! Wait! I'm--"  
Abel tightened his grip, a loud, gut churning, crunch escaped from the vampires' mouth. Blood filling his throat, caused a sickening gurlge.  
The vampire tried to yell out in pain, but was unable to do so.  
"You know," Abel pulled the vampires' face in front of his own. "I could be cruel, and allow you to suffer a little while longer. But then a thought crosses my mind. You're going to spend the rest of eternity with the weight of damnation on your shoulders. So I will do you one final favor and end your pain here on this earth!" He squeezed with all of his strenght, and crushed the vampires' trachea, killing him instantly.  
"For your crimes on this earth, your are sure to be damned. Nonetheless, I will say a prayer for the sake of your brothers and yourself." Abel bowed his head, returning to his natural form.  
The form of a simple touring priest dispatched from the Vatican.

To Be Continued in Chapter Two: Rescued But Not Saved


	2. Chapter 2

Pages 29-55  
Rated: PG-13

Chapter Two: Rescued But Not Saved

Tres Iqus stepped off of the battle airship, Iron Maiden. His light brown hair swaying from side to side. His walk was slightly stiff, and the stiffness might've been caused by the long flight, or maybe because he just didn't want to remain in his current location for long.

"Do you see Father Abel?" Kate buzzed in, her voice trembling from worry.

Tres scanned the local area, and answered, "Negative. But many men, women, and children are dead. Liklihood of Father Nightroad's survival is less than ten percent. Awaiting further orders."

"FATHER! This is no time to be doubting Father Abel. You need to keep in mind that Her Eminence has labeled him her second best agent."

"Forgive me, Sister Kate Scott."

"Right. Anyway, your orders are to locate and secure, Father Nightroad, and to also make absolute certainty that he remains safe while in your keeping." Kate's voice was stern, but it became slightly softer with the rest of her thoughts, "I can only imagine the punishment that would await you if you did fail. So do your best, Father Tres, and remain safe."

"Affirmative." Tres began to walk away from the Iron Maiden, and placing both hands into both pockets on either side of his robe, he pulled out two sleek Jericho M-13 handguns. Each gun was engraved with the roman numerals, "HC-IIIX".  
He continued to survey to gruesome scene. And in seeing the many piles of lifeless bodies, both of humans and vampires, did Tres fully realize just what sort of hell the Vatican would soon be surely facing.

As he neared the enterance of a giant building, a rustling noise could be heard coming from some nearby bushes. Tres decided to point one of his guns in the direction of the bushes, and in a deep voice he commanded, "Come out now! Or I will be forced to terminate you!" He began to load a round of 13mm. bullets, and he was preparing to fire them.

But just as he was loading the Jericho, Abel, who had been the one behind the bushes, slowly stood up. A new cut was visible on his lower jaw, and his right cheek was swollen with puss. "No, Tres. Please, don't fire!"

He help up his right hand, to call for a halt. His face was red with his own blood and the blood of the now exterminated vampires. His glasses were broken at the bridge. And when he started to walk towards Tres, there was an obvious limp in his step.

Tres just stared at Abel, and lowered his hands. "Father Abel Nightroad, you're alive."

Abel laughed as best as he could, and whispered, "I am? Well," he placed his right hand on his chest and whispered, "Well I am, aren't I? Did Caterina send you out here to get me?"

"Positive."

"Well everything's alright now. As you can plainly see, I'm still alive. Thank God for that. And I'm still in one piece. Now I'm sure that Caterina will want to know about everything that has happened here, so if you don't mind Tres, I'd really like to go home." Abel smiled, wincing as he shifted his left arm.

"Confirmed. Mission objective complete. New mission recieved." Tres stated, his voice remaining monotoned. "Sister Kate?"

Kate's response came quickly, as she sat anxiously from within her office in the Iron Maiden, "Father Tres, have you found Father Nightroad?"

"Positive. Await for our arrival, and make ready for immediate departure."  
"Understood, Kate Scott, signing out."

Abel looked around, puzzled by what just happened, and then looking at Tres he asked, "I don't get it, how are you able to remain in contact with the Vatican and I wasn't?"

Tres turned to face Abel, and then slowly and carefully he moved his hand to Abel's left ear.

When Abel saw Tres' hand again he was holding his communicator, which had been destroyed without his knowing, and was now beyond the point of being repaired. And layered on the communicator, as well as soaked deeply into the fibers of Tres' white glove, was a fresh blood stain.

"Father Abel Nightroad, damage done to your body is far too extensive, we must seek medical attention immediately."

"Whatever you say Tres." Abel whispered, completely forsaking the blood.

"Funny, I didn't...I didn't feel it happen..." He put his hand to his ear and felt a tear in the lobe.

With his hand still to his ear, he felt an unexpected feeling...

He suddenly felt extremely sick...His vision was quickly becoming blurred...His head felt like it was spinning to no end...He was going to be ill...He was going in and out of conciousness...And then...

Cardinal Caterina found herself sitting at her desk, her heart so full of worry and sorrow. The newest and youngest Vatican member sat beside her, sharing her sadness.

"Your Eminence, I assure you, Father Tres will return any second now and Father Abel will be behind him with that silly grin he always is wearing. Trust me, Father Nightroad, is fine." Esther Blanchett whispered calmly, her eyes the color of a lapis lazuli, which was a priceless deep blue gem. Her voice was very soft when she spoke to the Cardinal, for she truly did know what she was going through.  
Esther was young, around of seventeen years old. Her face was of a pale color, and her complextion went well with her fiery red hair. Her hair had been cut short, and was curled outward around the ends, giving a quite beautiful look for someone of her age.

She was new to the Ministry of Holy Affairs, and had only been a truly qualified nun for six short months. But in the six months, she had learned a great deal.  
Before being transferred to the Vatican, she had been a novice sister at the Saint Matthais Church in the city of Ishtvan. But the transfer was made after it had been destroyed by the self proclaimed ruler of the city, Count Gyula Qadar.

Esther had hated Gyula! She hated him for destroying her home, she hated him for killing her foster mother, Bishop Laura Vitez, and she hated him for luring her best friend, Dietrich Von Lohengrin, into revealing his true intentions of evil. She hated everything about him, but when she learned the truth about the reasons for Gyula's actions, she couldn't help but to sympathize with what it was that he was feeling...

The feeling of loss...

He had said that the entire reason for taking control of Ishtvan, was for revenge. Revenge for the loved one that he'd lost to the people of the city. Revenge for his beloved wife. Though soon after destroying Saint Matthais, Gyula himself was destroyed, and by his own weapon of war, the Star of Sorrow.

He had died with the thought of his wife still in his mind's eye...he died, thinking that Esther, was his dead wife brought back to life. And Esther knew that Gyula achieved the one thing that had mattered the most to him, he and his wife were finally reunited. And she was happy for him...

His downfall, however, had also been her uprising. She learned that she couldn't go through life hating all of those who had either left her, or had just betrayed her. She had learned to be, as her name meant in an ancient Persian language, she had learned to be "star", a light that shines down with hope on all darkness and despair. She had learned to let go of all her distrust.

And sitting with the Cardinal, she had learned to put all that she knew into action.  
"I know Sister, but it's only that Abel and myself have been close friends for a very long time now. We met even before I established the AX." Caterina smiled, more to herself. She always found comfort in thinking of Abel.

Esther, seeing the Cardinal's smile asked out of curiosity, "What is it, Your Eminence?"

"Oh it's nothing. Only that to me, it appears as if Abel never changes. He's always acting like an overgrown five year old. And in a naieve way it can seem slightly cute. But to someone who's never met a man like Abel, they might see his childish ways as a desperate cry for attention, and they would possibly deem him as being, a bumbling idiot. You can't help but to love him and his strange ways, but also at the same exact time, you can't stand to stay in the same room, or the same building for that matter, with him for no more than two minutes." She laughed as old memories flooded her mind.

Esther smiled, and closed her eyes, "I've only known Father Abel for a very short amount of time, and I honestly enjoy working with him and helping him out on missions. But I...I don't think that I know the same Abel Nightroad that you do. Whenever I see him, he's always so serious, I just wish that-" She ceased speaking when the door to Caterina's office flung open.

In the doorway, a beautiful, raven haired young woman stood. Her long and shiny hair matched perfectly with her spellbinding violet eyes. She was thin, and her skin was pure.

"Sister Noelle, have they arrived?" Caterina prompted, standing up.

"Yes, Your Eminence. Father Tres and Father Abel have just returned." Noelle Bor, one of the original founding AX agents stated, as she began to cross the room towards Caterina and Esther. She nodded her head in Esther's direction to show her some respect. "Oh, but Your Eminence, Abel has asked me to beg for his forgiveness. For he's getting cleaned up, as well as he's having his wounds dressed."

Caterina chuckled and whispered, "He is forgiven."

The cool water that ran down Abel's bare and sore body felt good, as he stood still under the shower head. He stared blankly at his hands and feet, as he saw the water, once pure and clean, turn red from the blood. He watched as the blood was slowly washed away from his hands, but he knew in his heart, that it would never truly be gone. He knew that he would forever be tainted with it's unholy touch, and that his body would forever be marked as a sin.

He still felt ill, but the feeling that he'd experienced back in Lutetium had been a feeling of a physical illness. It was now what he knew to be, a mental illness. He was now sick from how he'd reacted to the vampires.

"What's happened to me? What possessed me to kill them? Why did I act so rashly? That final vampire revealed that he'd been conspiring with the Rosen Kreuz Orden! And I killed him! All of them!" He closed his eyes and slid down the tile siding of the shower room. With his shaking fingers, he smoothed out his matted hair. He regretted his earlier actions, and began to desperately wish that he could turn back the hands of time and stop himself from ever acting out of anger. "What's happening to me?"

He brought his knees close to his chest and tried to clear his mind. He tried to think of something that would maybe distract is preoccupied mind. He tried to forget that he'd killed the vampires, but the only thought that came to his mind, was one from when he was a child.

He saw himself sitting in the corner of his tiny room, he had his knees drawn close to him, just as he did then. He realized that he couldn't have been any older than ten or eleven years old, and he also remembered feeling a strong hatred.  
But towards who? Or what?

"So tell me, just what did you do this time, Abel?"

It was Cain, Abel's older brother, "That's right, I was still living on the Ark with Cain, Lilith and Seth." Abel thought as more of the memory continued to unfold before his eyes.

"Ashes to ashes...And...Dust to dust...I wish all those annoying fools down there would disappear forever! The Earth would be better off without them!"

A woman with long strawberry blonde hair was the next to speak, "That's a horrible thing to say! Horrible! Abel, those people down there are humans just like us!"

"Lilith..." Abel continued to think.

"No they're not like us at all! We're just experimental test subjects! Lab rats! You, me, even Cain and Seth! We're all expendable goods created from the Mars Colonalzation Project! So knowing that's who we are, tell me, just what kind of future do you think we could possibly have?" Abel watched as he saw himself standing up and throw his arms out in despair. "Tell me!"

"Abel..." Lilith muttered as she stood before Abel, her heart so full of hope and love for her son. She then opened her mouth to speak, but the blonde haired Cain spoke up first.

"I don't know, but I'm happy. I'm happy to have been born into this world at all, brother." Cain smiled, as he stood beside Lilith.

"Cain..."

"It really doesn't matter where you're from. If your will is strong, you can make the future whatever you want it to be. So tell me, just what kind of future do you want, Abel?"

"I want...I want a future, where-"

He opened his eyes, for he refused to remember anymore. He was almost expecting to see that what he just remembered, had only just happened. He was expecting to see Cain, Lilith, and even his little sister Seth, standing there, before him. But they weren't, and Abel remembered that Lilith was dead, he had no clue as to where Seth was, and that he was glad that he had no way of contacting Cain.

He had forgotten, that at one time he had hated the entire human race, but now that he lived among them, he knew that they were just like him, and that Lilith had been correct all along.

Abel had became so immersed in his own thoughts that he almost didn't hear the shower room door open, "Father Abel?"

The voice belonged to Noelle.

Abel gasped and nearly slipped onto his back, "Sister Noelle? What-What is it?" He scrambled to his feet and moved to where he knew that he would only be heard but not seen. He quickly turned the water off, and made his way to the place where he'd laid his towel.

"Father, what happened out there? When Father Tres returned with you, he said that you looked awful!" Noelle stood back, waiting for Abel to appear.

Making sure that the towel was tightly secured around his torso, Abel walked out of the shower, his hair hanging damply at his waist, "Dear Sister, nothing happened. The citizens of Lutetium put up a really good fight in their attempt to stop the vampires. But unfortunately a good fight, wasn't good enough. They couldn't save themselves." He paused, grabbing his newly repaired glasses and placed them firmly on his nose. "Noelle, when I arrived there the vampires had already slaughtered them! No one survived! Children! Mothers! Fathers! Brothers and sisters! No one!" Tears began to fall from Abel's eyes, his face screwed up in pain.

He couldn't take it anymore. He fell to his knees, his whole body shaking, and quietly he placed his hands infront of his now pale face. "Noelle, how do you fell you would have reacted to that scene of carnage?"

Noelle knelt down so that she was on level with Abel, and slowly she reached her arms out and pulled him closer to her body. Holding him the way that a mother would hold her child. "I don't know, Abel. Why do you ask?"

He buried his face into her chest, and muttered, "All of the bodies! I had never in my life seen such a heinous crime! All...All that I desired to do was to teach those damned bastards a lesson! I wanted them to pay for the lives that they took!"

Noelle gasped, "Please Abel! Please tell me that you didn't-"

"I...I did. I committed the ultimate sin! And I'm sorry for it..." He began to sob uncontrollably into Noelle's bosom.

She smiled and gently kissed the top of his head, and softly she whispered, "Abel, everyone is tempted to do evil at least once in their life. Everyone has at least one weakness. Your weakness, Abel, is that you care so much for those to whom you've sworn to protect" She stopped and removed a strand of hair that had glued itself to his forehead. "And, Abel, the funny thing about that is that your greatest weakness also happens to be your greatest strength. You have a big heart, Abel, and it's so full of love that you needn't worry. God forgives all in due time."

Abel brought his face to look into Noelle's eyes, "Thank you, Sister."

"You're welcome Abel."

"Only, now that my heart is eased, won't you please tell me what it is that's on your mind?"

She blushed brightly, "Abel, I fear only one thing. And I honesly believed that my worst fear occurred today."

"What fear is that?"

"That everytime you leave on a mission, I fear that I may never see you again." She paused for a second, taking a deep breath. "And I know that it might seem selfish, but during evening prayers, I always pray for your safe return first. I fear your death, Abel!" Noelle looked down at hers and Abel's knees, tears flooding her vision.

"Noelle..." Abel placed his hands on her shoulders, "I am truly blessed Sister. It comforts my heart, to know that in you, Noelle, I have a very special friend."

He went to embrace her closely, but she began to pull away from him, "Noelle, what's the matter?"

"A SPECIAL FRIEND? Abel is that all that I am to you? Because if it is, then I'm obviously not special enough!" She stood up, and turned her back on a confused Abel.

He frowned as he stood up too, "Noelle, I'm really very sorry, but I can't answer your question."

"Why? WHY CAN'T YOU BE STRAIGHTFORWARD WITH ME?"

"Because I can't give you what you seek." Abel's electric blue eyes sparkled as he stared into Noelle's diehard face, his lips forming into a friendly smile.

"I will leave you, Father Nightroad, and I will go and inform Her Eminence that you will soon be joining her." Noelle began to move towards the door, preparing to leave Abel behind her. But she felt something within her heart telling her that she should stay, but she merely whispered as she opened the door, "You know Abel, any answer that you give me is better than no answer at all. I just wish that you could admit that you do have feelings for me!"

He stared after her, gathering his clothes from the clothes rack. "Noelle, maybe I'll tell you one day...But for now, I can't admit what you want to hear..."

"Father Abel, welcome back! I am truly grateful to see you doing so well after being in such hostile conditions." Caterina said as Abel sat down in a chair opposite of hers.

The tear in his ear lobe had been mended, as well as the gash in his left shoulder.

"Well, m'lady, it is a blessing to be back. I honestly didn't think that I'd make it out of there alive."

"Indeed. You must have an interesting report. And as always, I hope to find it as; Oh how can I word this? Oh yes! I hope that I can find it as enlightening as the other reports that you've produced for me."

Abel remained silent, unsure of whether Caterina would accept his, or smite him if he told of the truth. His mind was debating on whether his closest friend at the Vatican was ready to experience the closest trip to hell that was possible. "Well, m'lady, when I arrived at the main church in Lutetium, I couldn't believe my own eyes. Both humans and vampires were dead. And I managed to track down three remaining members of the Rosen Kreuz Orden, but I wasn't able to gather any information from them."

"Well Abel, that's the reason that you brought them back with you, isn't it? Gunslinger will force them to talk. Correct?"

"Caterina, they..."

"Yes, Abel?"

"I'm afraid that they will never speak again."

Caterina looked at Abel, her stare penetrating his soul, "Why's that Abel?"

"M'lady, Caterina, I've committed the ultimate sin, I killed them." He closed his eyes, so that he couldn't see the look of disappointment on Caterina's beautiful, young face.

"WHAT? Abel how could you? They were vampires with potentially livesaving information! Not to mention that they were members of the Rosen Kreuz Orden! WHAT POSSESSED YOU TO BELIEVE THAT IT WAS ALRIGHT TO KILL THEM?"

He remained silent...

"ANSWER ME, ABEL!"

It took a moment for him to answer, his courage gone, and when he spoke, his voice quivered. "I'm sorry, Caterina. I really am. Please forgive me, and please forgive my reckless stupidity." He felt warm tears again. "Believe me, you would've acted in the very same manner, you would've forgotten completely about who you were. What I saw in Lutetium, it made me feel like I'd stepped directly into the burning flames of hell. Only the flames were inside of me. Inside of my body."

Caterina frowned, her cool grey eyes flashing madly, "Abel, what you've done cannot be that easily forgiven. As you've said, you have committed the ultimate sin." She finally looked at him, her face entirely unreadable. "Abel, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that you must be arrested for your sins."

To Be Continued in Chapter Three: Reality Revealed In Darkness


	3. Chapter 3

Pages 56-88  
Rated: PG-13

Chapter Three: Reality Revealed In Darkness

Abel stared at Caterina, his heart breaking in half. "But Caterina, I-" He stood up and continued, "What?"

"I'm sorry, but you've left me with no other alternative."

He tried to move towards her, but was unable to do so. Unseen hands were holding him against his will. "What's going on? Wait-" He fell silent, as the world around him went pitch black...

He woke up, his entire body drenched in sticky, cold sweat, every layer of cloathing that he wore clung to his body. His mind was racing, and he began to think, "Did that really just happen, or was I...Or was I just hallucinating?"

He finally made up his mind and he decided that what he did was for the best, "No Caterina! I was just doing my job!" His eyes began to dart from side to side. He was trying to adjust to the newfound darkness that was now consuming him. "HELP ME! WHERE AM I?"

He began to struggle, but the invisible hands continued to hold him captive. "What the- WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?"

"FATHER!" A voice screamed in the darkness, "Father Abel, you're fine now. Please calm down!"

"Who's there? GET AWAY FROM ME!" He continued to fight, his heart racing.

"Father, it's okay. Listen. It's me, Esther."

Abel saw Esther's silhouette on the furthest wall. "Esther? Where am I? Wh-what happened to me?"

"It's alright, Father, you're safe now." Esther whispered, as she wiped some of the sweat from Abel's face. "Father Tres has only just returned with you. And to be perfectly honest with you, you're lucky to have even made it back here alive."

"Lucky to have made it back here alive?" Abel repeated, trying to lift his left arm, but found that it felt as though it had been filled with lead.

"No Father! Please don't move! We've had to hoop you up to the highest level of IV that the Vatican owns, and we're also having to give you blood transfusions about every hour. We've had to restrain you so that you wouldn't do any further damage to your body." Esther whispered, her voice becoming choked by tears.

Abel having calmed down, looked up at her, "What's the matter?"

"You nearly died, Father! We could've lost you forever!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"Esther..." Abel began, his mind racing still.

But instead of crying more, Esther whispered, "But you're still alive...And I'm glad! But can I ask you one thing, Father?"

"Yes."

"Please, tell me, what exactly happened out there? In Lutetium, I mean..."

Abel felt his pupils grow wide with fear, and in a shaky voice he whispered, "No...Not again!"

"Father Abel, you have to tell Her Eminence! But considering your current condition, I will relay the information for you..."

"I will never reveal to anyone what those damned bastards did to those people! NEVER!" He swallowed hard, he hated the fact that Esther had to see him like this.  
But without warning, the memory of a day that had changed his life, entered his mind. "Li-Lilith! I'm so sorry! I made you a promise, and I swore to always keep it! But I've-I've proved to be too weak! I've shown that-Lilith, forgive me..."

Esther stood before the Cardinal, with tears in her eyes. "Your Eminence, Father Abel, he's..." She sniffled, she didn't want to divulge into explaining just how bad Abel's health was.

"His wounds are fatal, I know. But Abel has a very strong will to live, he will pull through in no time. He will find something to fight for. He will defeat the darkness and despair that now surrounds him." Caterina calmly whispered, as she took a sip of the tea that was before her. But although she sounded convinced, she doubted in her heart, the truth of what she'd said.

Not knowing Caterina's uncertainty, Esther smiled and whispered, "Your Eminence, may I ask you something?"

"What is it, Sister Esther?"

"Father mentioned a woman. I believe her name was Lilith. Who is she?"

"Abel mentioned Lilith?"

"Yes, who is she? Tell me, was Father Abel ever married? Is Lilith his wife?"

Caterina frowned, "Esther you remember your foster mother, Laura Vitez, right?"

Esther stood straight up, she was prepared to defend Laura if the time came to do so. "Of course I remember Bishop Laura! Everyone does! She was sweet, kind, caring and the closest thing that I ever had to a mother! But please tell me!" She closed her eyes, gathering her courage, "Was Lilith married to Father Nightroad?"

"No, her full name was Lilith Sahl, not Lilith Nightroad, and she was Abel's foster mother..."

Esther gasped out of shock, and held her hand to her mouth, "I-I didn't know...What-What happened to his parents?"

Caterina softly sighed and whispered, "They died..."

"I honestly didn't-"

"Sister, I would appreciate it if you didn't let Abel know that I've told you all of this. Lilith died quite some time ago, but he still misses her greatly."

"Of course, Your Eminence."

Abel moaned in his sleep, the pain in his left shoulder was beginning to become unbearable. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to sit up, but remembering his restraints, he merely called out helplessly. "Esther?"

The only answer that came was silence.

"Esther!"

Still, silence followed. With his eyes opened wide, he realized that someone had removed his glasses, making the scenery that he saw, blurry. The infirmary was now completely dark, and Abel wasn't fond of the thought of being left alone so soon.

"Es-ESTHER!"

This time, in response of his frantic screaming, Abel heard a small childish chuckle. "Who-Who's there?"

"My dear brother. It's useless. No one can hear you. No one can hear your screams. Which means...That no one can help you..."

A shadowy figure quickly fabricated at the foot of Abel's hospital bed, the form was blurred, but Abel had no trouble in recongizing his own brother's face, "Cain..."  
Stepping out of the shadows, Cain stood by Abel, who was completely helpless. His blonde hair loosely fell to his mid-back, his eyes were an electric blue color, and his face was young, and quite similar to that of Abel's. His height, amazingly, matched that of his brothers.

"It reall has been a long time Abel. Too long for my tastes! How have you been?" Cain, whispered with a menacing glare in his eyes. The glare was that of true hatred.

Abel, who had managed to return the look, yelled out, "Why are you here? I thought that you were dead!"

"Now, Abel, there's no need for that attitude, after all the trouble that I went through just to find you, and this is the welcome that I get?" He place his right hand on his left breast and with a look of mock sadness he whispered, "I'm heart broken..."

"Damn you! You never had a heart! And it hasn't been nearly long enough!" Abel began to struggle with his bonds.

"Well this is disappointing. I mean, come on, the last time that you and I were able to speak to one another, was when you and our dear sister, Seth, shoved me off of the Ark!" With his eyes opened wide, Abel noticed that there was an insane look in Cain's eyes.

Abel continued to struggle with his bondage, he didn't want to be anywhere near Cain, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Cain laughed, his laugh was that of a mad man's, "Always to the point, Abel? But, my reasons for being here is none of your concern. They are but my own. And the only true thing that you should be worrying about is the welfare of your life."

"My life? What do you mean by that? Tell me! Why are you here? Who sent you?"

He placed an icy hand on Abel's face, and whispered, "Abel, you should know that by now. You should be able to understand the fact that we've both joined two opposite sides of the war. You joined up with the damned Vatican, and I joined up with the Contra Mundi!"

"THE CONTRA MUNDI?" Abel's heart began to pound within his chest. He had never liked his brother, but he'd never hated him. He knew that they had been two sides of the same coin. "YOU...DAMNED...BASTARD! What in God's name made you join the Contra Mundi? No good has ever come from them! NEVER!"

Cain smiled, his face gaining a young boyish look, "You know what, you're absolutely right. I am damned. And will remain so for all time to come. That is what the prophecy fortold before we were created. As well for our very own children." Cain closed his eyes and began to recite an ancient prophecy,

"Brothers at sight  
Born to fight  
One for God  
One for damned

We both knew that it would end this way. Only know," He moved his hand and covered Abel's mouth, tightly squeezing and pulling his face just centimeters from his own, and whispered, "You don't have the power or the strength to stop me, do you?"

From behind Cain's hand, Abel growled, his mind racing.

With his other hand in frong of Abel's face, Cain's finger nails grew to about seven inches in length, and they were as sharp as kitchen knives. "Abel, I'm going to end our life long battle. It's for the best interest of both of us. Wouldn't you agree...?" He drew his hand back, and was prepared to slit Abel's throat, when an angry voice screamed out.

"FREEZE! DON'T MOVE!"

Cain released Abel and made to turn around, "What the hell?"

"I said: DO NOT MOVE! Or is it that you don't understand human speech? I'm placing you under arrest and am taking you into custody until we can transport you to the closest interigation area, and question the hell out of your ass! The charges against you, incase you're curious, are the following: attempted murder of a Vatican priest, as well as admitting to conspiring with the Contra Mundi!"

Cain laughed madly, "Me? Work for the Contra Mundi? I guess I didn't clarify myself earlier..." He looked at Abel.

"Then clarify yourself!" Abel yelled as he felt the bonds loosen slightly.

"I am their leader!"

"WHAT?"

"Correct, my dearest brother..." He turn to face the intruder and with a dangerous tone he whispered, "Now who the hell are you? And make it quick! You're disturbing my fun!"

"Me, oh, I'm the scream you hear in the dead of night. I'm the death that ends all life. I am the punisher of all crimes. I am your worst nightmare!"  
Abel struggled harder to break the bonds, and when the one securing his chest broke, he let out a silent cheer, and sitting up he saw the man that had saved his life. It was his rugged, carefree comrade, Leon Garsis.

"So, now that you know who I am, step away from Father Four-eyes!" Leon lifted the cuff of his right sleeve, and revealed about half a dozen shining chakrams. He removed one of the chakrams and yelled confidently, "Take this and repent!" He threw that chakram directly at Cain. And the centrifugal force put into the bracelet-like ring pulled out tiny blades.

The bracelet spun uncontrollably in Cain's direction, "You know what? I don't have to stand for this!" Cain jumped high into the air, with inhuman strength. His blonde hair spiked up, his blue eyes began to gain a danger blood red color.

He landed on the ground and with a final glance at Abel and Leon, he began to laugh. Revealing his long vampirish fangs.

"What the hell are you?" Leon inquired, just as the chakram hit the wall opposite him and richocheted off of the walls' smooth surface, rebounding back at him. And with a seconds hesitation, he managed to dodge it with animal-like speed. He sighed in relief when he realized that the sharp tips of the blades hadn't sliced into the side of his unshaven face.

He then heard the chakram hit the wall behind him and then a soft clink. "Is that the best you have? Using someone's own weapons against him! Reveal your own weapons, you monster!"

Abel, who had completely unrestricted himself, stood up on weary legs, "Don't tempt him, Leon. He's just toying with you. He'll kill you with no regret."

"Abel, what is he?"

He sighed sadly, "He's a Crusnik, just as I am."

"A...Crewsnick?"

"No, a Crusnik. We're both an ancient form of vampire. Only," Abel began unplugging his life support from his arms, and letting loose of the wires and small tubes, he proceeded to speak. "Only we're not your average everyday vampire. There are only three of us remaining..."  
Leon cut his speaking off with his roaring laughter, "A vampire? Please, Four-Eyes, I've heard some pretty bad jokes, but this by far is the absolute worst! Please tell me that you're lying!"

"No, Leon, I'm not." Abel whispered, closing his eyes, and tilting his head back. "Nano-machine...Crusnik 02...Power output...40 Activate...!" His hair flew up from all sides, creating an unruly silver crown. His height began to increase, and fangs grew rapidly from beneath his top lip. Slowly he opened his eyes, revealing that his wintery blue eyes were no more, but that they had been replaced with eyes that shined brightly like illuminated crimson blood.

With a deep demonic voice he spoke, "Cain, we both spoke of one of us being damned! And we were both right to assume that it is YOU!" Abel lifted his right arm and rested it perpendicular to his body, and in one swift motion he extended his long, slender fingers.

In his hand, a double-bladed scythe formed, its skeletal mold glowed red like hot iron. A blood red aura radiated from it. "You killed Lilith! You killed her, you bastard! And I'm going to make you pay for it!"

Abel hastened forward, the scythe ready in hand, "DIE CAIN!"

He was just meters from Cain, when the infirmary's door opened wide, "Abel, Caterina sent me to make sure that you're-" A woman's voice, pure and soft drifted through the room. "Abel?"

"No!" Abel thought and turned frantically to look at who was standing in the open doorway. And to his horror he saw that it was Noelle. "NO! NOELLE RUN! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! NOW! SAVE YOURSELF! IT'S NOT SAFE HERE! GO!" Abel urged hed her to leave, but to his shock she just stood there. And to his dismay, Cain prompted him directly.

"Abel, is this the woman that you've secrectly agreed to love? Is she special to you?" He smiled slyly, and looked down at Noelle, "You know how much it would hurt me if she were to betray you. And you know that she will, once she learns of all the horrible sins that you've committed. Yes, it's true that I might have killed our foster mother, but you had desired so strongly to eliminate the entire human race."

"Shut up, Cain! Shut the hell up! You know nothing of what I desired back then!"

"Is that so? Then I take it that I also know nothing of what you desire even now?" Cain enticed, hoping to rile his already distraught brother.

Abel felt an uncontrollable longing for Cain's death, he just wanted his cruel tauntings to end. "I SAID SHUT UP!"

"Well, Abel, if you don't care for this woman, then how about I do, as a curtisy to you, how about I destroy her, with you watching every gruesome second of it?" Cain raised his right hand and facing his palm towards her, he whispered coldly, "Noelle, was it?"

Noelle began to back away, with frightened tears in her eyes, "A...Abel..."

"Good-bye..."

Noelle's eyes, and mouth both opened wide, and her face lost all of its' color. "No..."

"CAIN NO! STOP!"

With his palm still facing her, he emitted a super-sonic highfrequency sound wave.

With her eyes fixed onto Abel's body, Noelle soundlessly mouthed out his seconds after doing so, her body was violently hit bye the highfrequency wave. Her facial features frozen in time for all eternity.

Frightened...

Helpless...

And alone...

Her body fell limply to the concrete floor, her eyes still wide, but not truly seeing what was before her.

Abel waited, expecting and desperately hoping to see life spring back into her face, and with a fleeting hope he whispered, "Noelle...Noelle...?" But when she didn't respond, Abel screamed out in a blinding rage.

Tears quickly filled his eyes and he began to shake as his mind rushed back and forth, and he was trying to decide on what he should do. "No...Noelle..."

In seeing his brothers loss, Cain laughed as his way of showing that victory had been his. "How weak you've become Abel! Tell me, how many times are you going to allow me to steal from you the one's that you so dearly love? Honestly how far you've fallen! But one thing about you will never change. You will always be considered to be the Enemy of the World."

Unable to take it anymore, Abel pointed angrily at Cain, and cried out, "SHUT THE HELL UP! HOW COULD YOU BE SO HEARTLESS THAT YOU CAN TAKE A LIFE AND STILL NOT FEEL ANY PAIN OR REMORSE ABOUT IT? TELL ME DAMMIT!"

"Abel, you've got to stand up for what you love in this world. You must stand up for yourself, as well as keep a firm hold on what you love and hold dear in your heart. But only you can stop this. None of your friends can end this war. Only you have that power. So tell me: Can you stop it?"

Taking a deep, calming breath Abel whispered, "Nano-machine...Crusnik 02...Power output level...80 Activate...!" He held onto his scythe as he plunged directly at Cain, the sharpened edges of the blade cut easily through the air. The blood red color of the scythe glowed brighter, the angrier that Abel got. A whistling sound could be heard as he swung the scythe directly at Cain's chest.

"Abel, I don't believe that I can recall you ever being so serious. Though I'd have to say that it's come a little too late, wouldn't you? Too bad I can't stick around and enjoy the rest of your painful suffering. So I bid you adieu, my dear brother..." Cain silently disappeared into the night, leaving behind no sign that he'd ever existed.  
Abel looked around the room wildly, "I HAVE TO GET HIM! I HAVE TO MAKE HIM PAY! HE MUST BE STOPPED!"

"ABEL!" Leon yelled from within the shadows cast by the darkness of the room. "Abel, listen to me! You're not apt to taking on a mission like this! Not this soon anyway! Not when you're injured like this! Now I'll accompany Gunslinger, and together, he and I will track down that unholy bastard! Now come on, we've got to get you out of here..."

Abel, who had returned to his normal human form stared at Leon, and then at Noelle's lifeless body. "But what about Sister Noelle? We-We can't just leave her here..."

Leon walked up to the shocked Abel, and placed a hand on his shaking shoulder, "It's too late for Mistress Noelle. Now come on..."

He began to guide Abel to the empty hallway, just outside of the infirmary, and had only just managed to shut the door, when he heard footsteps coming close.

"Who's there?"

Out of the darkness, Caterina ran to the two men. "What happened?"

"He got Noelle..."

"Is it bad?"

Leon looked down before he quietly whispered, "She's dead."

Caterina gasped, "We've got to hurry!"

Leon nodded in agreement, and for the first time he noticed two young girls hurrying after the Cardinal. One he recongized to be Sister Esther, but the other, he was completely unfamiliar with.

Caterina, her head leaning forward, whispered, "Tell me, how'd it happen?"

"Ask Father Nightroad, he seemed to know the son of a bitch pretty damn well!"

The Cardinal looked at Abel, who was beginning to feel extremely lethargic. "Abel tell me, was it him?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but he felt himself falling, and he closed his eyes shut. Tears leaking from between his closed lids.

"FATHER NIGHTROAD!" A sweet voice yelled in concern, and he realized that this was the first time of hearing the voice.  
But as he fell, he felt calm hands catch his body and pull him into their arms, protecting him from harms way. He slowly opened his tired eyes and looked up at the face of the person holding him.

It was a young girl, with a warm and calming smile. And Abel couldn't help but to ask, "Who are you?"

With her kind smile, she stroked his hair back and whispered, "My name is Elma Duval. Now please, go to sleep. You're safe now..."

"Okay..." He felt calm, and unafraid, and was able to fall asleep in her arms.

To Be Continued in Chapter Four: Ripples on the Surface


	4. Chapter 4

Pages 89 - 120  
Rated: PG-13

Chapter Four: Ripples on the Surface

When Abel woke again, he didn't have any clue as to how much time had passed since he'd returned from his trip in Lutetium, nor did he have any immediate recall of Cain's reappearance.

He found that it was daytime, and that he'd been dressed into a hospital nightgown. He noticed that someone had set a bowl of chicken broth on the table next to his bed, and a chair sat next to him, and in the seat of the chair was a book.

He looked around the room to see if anyone was in there with him, but he realized that whoever had been visiting him, they were gone now.  
Pushing himself up he grabbed his glasses and gently put them on. "Well now, that's better." For the first time, Abel took notice of the book in the chair. "What's this?"

He picked the book up and noticed the title, "Rules of Saintly Doctrine."

Abel smiled fondly and whispered, "I remember this." He began flipping steadily through the books' pages and was just about to read the first page when the door to his room opened, causing him to jump slightly in surprise.

Elma causually walked into the room, carrying a small but deep wash basin. She smiled shyly when she saw that Abel was sitting up in his bed. "Oh! You're awake. Good morning, Father Nightroad."

"Good morning, Sister...?" Abel fished through his dusty memory trying to desperately remember a name.

She laughed softly, and whispered. "My name is Elma Duval, Father. I'm new here. I was only accepted into the Ministry of Holy Affairs. Well I was accepted about a week ago. And I was grateful. My first assignment was to look after you. Not that it was any true challenge. I mean, you've been asleep the entire week that I've been here. But did you know that you talk in your sleep?" She smiled brightly as she strode gracefully to Abel's bedside.

"I talk in my sleep? Wow, what do I talk about?" He asked, noticing that Elma looked uneasy, almost embarrassed about something.

"Oh just things like, 'I want a second helping of corn' or 'But I didn't eat the last piece of cake! I swear I didn't!' You're quite interesting."

Abel smiled and laughed, "Yeah that would be something that I'd talk about."

"But Father, there was one more thing that you said, 'Lilith, I'm sorry. He killed more people today. He can't be stopped. Forgive me.' Father..." Elma whispered looking Abel in the face, his eyes showed an extreme depression, his face still pale from being out of the sun for so long. "Are you okay?"

He smiled, unsure of if he was okay or not. "Yes, please don't worry, and thank you for taking suck good care of me. But uh," Abel pointed at the basin, "What's that for?"

"Oh this?" Elma looked at the basin and smiled. "I was going to wash your face, you've been running a slight fever for the past few days, and it must've broken sometime during the night. So..."

"Thank you, but I'm fine."

"Right." She set the basin down on the table and sat down in the chair. Her smile warming Abel's heart.

But then the realization of his talking to Lilith in his sleep made him remember Cain, and Noelle. "Elma?"

"Yes Father?"

"How's Noelle? Is she better?"

Elma frowned and looking down, Abel noticed that her face was growing pale. "Father, I'm sorry. But Sister Noelle died. Her injuries were just too great, we tried everything we could to revive her, but we were too late. I'm sorry..."

Abel remained silent, his mind stopping at a dead end. "I think that I was the last person that she ever thought of. I heard her say my name just before she was struck."

"Well that's a good thing to know, that when she died, she thought of someone to whom she cared for." Elma paused, and Abel wondered if she was done, but then she continued. "Trust me, I would know. It was the same exact story for me when my parents were murdered. They were killed recently by these monsters. Monsters that are referred to as Death Hunters, or Auto Jagers. My parents called out for my older sister and myself just before they died."

"Both were killed?"

Elma nodded solemnly. "Yes. You see I lived in the New Human Empire, and the Death Hunters had began their plot to over run the Empress' palace, as well as the eastern part of the city. The Empress, Augusta Vradica, was kind enough to send me here, a place that she knew I would be safe. I believe she forsaw something about my future. But whatever she saw, she never said."

Abel felt his eyes grow wide. He knew that the New Human Empire was the only place in the world where humans and vampires could live together without any violence or conflict. "Wow. The Empire? So where's your sister now?"

Elma shrugged, "Wouldn't know. And to be perfectly honest with you Father, I don't care. I never really met my sister, she left to go to the western side of the city when the Empress offered her a job. I was still very young when she left. I don't remember her, and even if I did, I would choose not to do so."  
"I'm sorry to hear that you feel that way."

She smiled, her eyes twinkling, "Pease don't be. If Terina didn't love me enough to stick around during my childhood, then I'd rather it be this way. I don't want anything to do with her."

"Elma, I don't think that that's very wise."

"Why not father?"

"Well because..."

Abel didn't get to finish his sentence because Kate's hologram materialized before him and Elma. "Good, you're awake. How are you feeling?"  
"Better. Did you find Cain?" Abel asked, his heart beating fast.

"No, but Dandelion and Gunslinger are looking for him right now. They will find him. So don't worry."

He looked down at his knees and with great sadness in his voice he whispered, "I see."

"Father Abel, why don't you go outside for a little while. Before Cardinal Caterina forces you to get back to work. Sister," Kate turned to face Elma, "Would you please accompany Father Nightroad? Just to make sure that he remains alright."

"Yes ma'am." Elma said promptly after being addressed.

Kate smiled, and the hologram faded. Leaving Abel and Elma in silence.

Elma got up and quickly made for the closed door, "Well Father, I'll leave you to get dressed, but I'll be right outside in the hall." As she left Abel by himself, he noticed that the swaying of her dress was rhythmic.

He also noticed that she was grateful with her steps. Each one equal to the last. He found that he was oddly interested in her.

With Elma now gone, and the door closed, Abel began to get dressed. Someone had set out for him a new cassock, seeing as his old one had been torn to shreds.

It didn't take him long to change because he didn't want to keep Elma waiting.

He opened the door and saw Elma waiting for him, just as she had said, her hands clasped behind her back.

"Right then, shall we go, Father?"

He smiled half-heartedly and nodded. They walked in silence for a few moments, both enjoying the scenery, taking in the sights and the sounds that nature had to offer.

Abel walked slowly, trying to fight the strong emotions that were overtaking him. He regretted that he was the cause of Noelle's death, and that Cain had been able to escape because he'd been too weak to stop him.

But it was Abel, who had finally broke the silence. "Elma..." He stuttered, as he desperately wished to ask the question that had burned a hole in his mind.

"Yes Father?"

"When..." He cleared his throat and tried to start again. "When is Sister Noelle's funeral?"

Elma stopped walking and thought for a second, and without looking at Abel she whispered, "It's tomorrow, Father."

"I see, so I suppose that I should be ready by then. Right?" He quietly looked up at the sun and sighed.

"Father, if you don't mind my asking but, how long did you know Sister Noelle?"

He sighed softly again, and answered, "A few years I suppose. Why do you ask?"

"Well I-" she paused, looking for the right words, "Well I got the impression that you loved her."

He stopped in his steps, his mind feeling as if it had shut down. His body, going limp, non-existing feeling, he fell to the ground, his knees trembling as he covered his face, tears flooding his vision.

"FATHER NIGHTROAD!" Elma raced to Abel's side and seeing his trembling form, pulled him close, and calmly whispered, "I'm sorry, Father. I'm sorry that I upset you. I didn't mean to."

"I-I did love her, Elma. I did love Noelle. And I let her die..." Abel could barely speak now because of the growing stream of tears.

Elma continued to hold him close, trying to calm him down, "Father, you needn't cry any longer. Sister Noelle is in a better place now, and she honestly wouldn't want to see you broken down like this. She would want to see you honor her life and not mourn her death. Do you understand?"

Abel looked up at her young face and saw that she had tears of her own in her eyes. "Elma?"

"Yes what is it?"

He raised his right hand, and with the tip of his thumb, he gently rubbed the underside of her right eye. "Tell me, dear Sister, why are you crying?"

"What?" She took the tip of her index finger and put it to her eye, and found that it was indeed wet from her own tears. "Just forget about my own sadness Father. Please just ignor it."

"I'm afraid that I can't do that."

"I don't understand, Father. Why?"

"You have to ask? Really? Well it's...it's because I am your friend." He placed his hands on her shoulders, and for the first time, he noticed that her eyes were the color of the suns beautiful rays. "Elma listen to me, you're tears are due to the memory of your parents, correct?"

Nodding her head, she whispered softly, "Yes. It's my fault that they died. I couldn't save them. I couldn't do anything!"

"Please just calm down and listen to me. Weren't you the one who just told me that it's much better to honor one's life rather than to mourn their death?"

"Yes..."

Abel sighed and pulled Elma in closer as she had done for him, and resting his chin on her soft hair he whispered, "We will get through these tough times. I know that we will."

Elma, looking up at Abel, admitted, "Father, out of all the many people the work here, you are, by far the kindest."

"I am?"

"Yes, but how could you be so kind to someone like me? A person who has such a troubled past, and yet you come along and you treat me like a saint."

Discouraged by Elma's remark, Abel frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean-" She shook her head. "Forget about it." She closed her eyes, and sat still.

Caterina stood at the window of her office, a small smile forming. She then turned to Esther, who was standing behind her with a notepad in hand. "Esther what are the arrangements so far for Sister Noelle's funeral?"

"Well your Eminence, the funeral itself will start at nood, and the guests will arrive at ten o'clock. What else should be planned for you Eminence?" Esther whispered as she read from her notepad, a pencil read in her right hand.

Caterina placed a hand to her forehead and sighed, "Sister Noelle enjoyed flowers, I believe. Have Father Abel pick a small bouquet of roses that will be used to decorate Noelle's coffin." She smiled. " I believe that she'd like that. What do you think Esther?"

She nodded curtiously, "I know she would your Eminence. Shall I go down to Father Abel right now and aid him in gathering the flowers?"

Caterina stared in silence, her face showing signs of great stress and fatigue. After a moment of silence she finally whispered, "Yes, and have Sister Duval help you as well. She's new as you know, and she needs as much experience in the work force as possible. This will prove to be as the perfect opportunity for her to gain some Vatican credibility."

"I agree." She giggled, her laugh was that of an adorable young child. Her fiery red hair flying up around her face, as she jumped slightly into the air.  
Seeing this made Caterina laugh, "I must say SIster Esther, that with you and Elma around, Abel will be back to his goofy one-hundred percent normal self again in no time. He's extremely fortunate to be associated with the two of you."

"Thank you your Eminence." Esther bowed gracefully to the Cardinal and quickly made her leave. Her face still glowing from Caterina's complement, and of the new task that was given to her.

A peaceful stroll through the Vatican's flower gardens, picking roses with her superior, as well as her fellow novice, she felt that nothing could bring her good spirits down.

In the gardens, Elma remained by Abel, her heart feeling as light as a feather, her worries all gone since Abel's encouraging speech. She had no idea as to how she was going to repay him. "Father..." She fell silent, waiting patiently for his response.

He smiled thoughtfully, and whispered, "Yes, what is it?"

"Well..." She stood up, shaking her head, "Well thank you so much for cheering me up, I really appreciate it." She smiled down at him, her smile yet again warming his heart.

"You're welcome."

Still smiling, Elma took off, her pace fast but her intentions pure.

Not realizing that he was being abandoned, Abel looked up and saw that she was gone. "Hey, wait up!" He found himself chasing after Elma, and in his mind, he didn't understand why. But he also didn't want to be alone. He didn't want to lose his new friend. "Elma..."

She turned around to face him, her golden-yellow eyes twinkling from beneath a few remaining tears. "Yes?"

"Tell me, what was it like in the New Human Empire? What part did you live in? Was it Byzantium, Moldova, Kiew, or Odessa?"

"Alright, I'll tell you."

She looked around and saw that in the center of the gardens was a small fountain, and leading Abel to it, they sat down.

"Well I was born, and raised in the capital of the Empire, Byzantium, but growing up without my sister made it hard on me. I mean," She looked at her hands and waited a minute before whe went on, "Don't be me wrong Father Nightroad. I love my sister, but, at the same time I hate her. She stuck around with me until I was a year old, but that was so long ago that I really can't remember her. I see a vague image of her in my mind...but that's all that I can see..." She laughed quietly before speaking again. "You must think that I'm a horrible being. For hating my own sibling, the way that I do, but I can't help it. Tell me, how can I love someone that I don't even remember?"

Abel sighed, his compassion and feelings for her situation were the same as the feelings toward Cain.

"Elma, for one thing, I have no proof, nor evidence as to show you as a horrible being. Now that I've heard your story, I understand how you feel towards your sister." He closed his eyes and the memory from when he was a child and still living on the Ark entered his mind. And the words that Cain said echoed in his mind.

"I don't know, but I'm happy. Happy to have been born into this world at all, brother...It really doesn't matter where you're from. If your will is strong, you can make the future whatever you want it to be. So tell me...just what kind of future do you want Abel?"

In his mind, Abel began to answer the question that had been asked of him so long ago. "I want...I want a future where I'm not hunted. Or marked for death. I want a future where I'm considered to be human..."

He was brought out of his deeply consentrated thoughts when Elma called to him. "Father Abel, what's wrong?"

He shook his head and calmly whispered, "Oh it's nothing." He lowered his eyes and whispered even quieter, "Nothing at all, nothing but a memory from my past."

Elma frowned, discouraged by Abel's behavior. "Father, I want to show you something."

"What is it?"

"Stand up please."

"What? Why?"

"Just stand up."

Slowly Abel stood up again, and watched as Elma stooped down, searching the ground over for something. "What are you-?"

She jumped up and exclaimed, "I found one!"

Abel jumped back, startled. "What did you find?"

With a small laugh she scooped the thing that she'd found inside the hand and and standing back up, she pointed at the fountain. "Father, everything that you see in the water is only a mirror image of what is around us. It's not the actual thing. So when you see us here, you see two friends. But beneath the water's surface, you and I might just be enemies. So everything is the opposite of our reality. Do you understand?"

Abel scratched his head and mumbled, "I wish I did..."

Giggling, Elma opened her closed hand and Abel saw that she was holding onto a small rock. "Do you see the stone in my hand?"

He nodded, and mumbled, "Yes..."

"Well, I want you to imagine that this stone represents a tragic event. And that the water in the fountain represents the lives of those around us as well as our own lives. Now, tell me, what will happen to the water if I allow the stone to fall?"

"It will cause a disturbance, but Elma..." Abel pleaded, trying to show her his confusion.

She smiled and turned her hand over, and letting the stone fall. It landed in the water, splashing them both, their relections bedoming distorted, as the ripples formed on the water's surface.

"Now which world is affected?"

Abel looked at Elma, his look one of admiration. "It's not our world, that's for sure." He sounded convinced, but Elma noticed a sadness deep within his eyes.

"You still miss Sister Noelle, don't you Father?" she then shifted her feet so that she was a foot away from him. "Of course you do. You'd be crazy if you didn't..."  
Without her knowing, tears leaked from between her closed eyelids.

"Elma what's wrong?"

"What?"

"You're crying again. You're thinking of your parents again, aren't you?"

She opened her eyes, and wearily smiled. "Yes, and no..."

Abel thought about her answer for a moment before he finally repeated them out loud, "Yes and no?"

"Do you remember when I asked you why you were kind to a person like me?"

"Yes..."

"Well," Elma felt that she could finally open up and face him, she knew that her mind wouldn't be completely cleared unless she confessed to her sins. "Well I've broken promises."

"Promises?"

"My promise to never fall in love."

Abel smiled widely and with the tip of his elbow, he nudged her playfully in the side. "Oh! So you have a boyfriend? Tell me, what's his name?"

She felt her face glow red, "Father he's not my boyfriend. He's more of my best friend. And his name is Ion Fortuna."

"Ion? So does he know that you love him?"

"I'm not ready to divuldge that sort of information to you." She blushed even brighter. "Well not just yet anyway. And besides, Ion's been through enough already. I'd really rather not hurt him. Besides, he loves another. There's no room form mein his heart." Tears really began to roll down her face, as she closed her eyes.

Abel opened his mouth, he was ready to speak, but he settled for setting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Elma, I know that you don't want to seek advice from someone who's as old as I am, but you should talk to Ion. He may have feelings for you, you never know, unless you ask." He was trying his best to cheer her up, but in his heart, he knew what she was thinking.

"I can't do that, Father. Listen, please don't worry about this, I'll handle it. One way or another."

"Elma..." Abel began, but was forced to look up when he heard hurried footsteps coming up from behind Elma and himself.

Running as fast as she could, Esther raced to the two, "Father Nightroad! Cardinal Caterina has ordered that it's up to us to pick flowers that are to be used at Sister Noelle's funeral."

He stood there, his body beginning to feel weak. "What?"

Reaching them Esther smiled brightly, her outlook and appearence the complete opposite of Elma's and Abel's. "Her Eminence said that Noelle enjoyed roses, so she suggested that we pick a few."

"Esther..." He began but then decided to walk away. "You know what, never mind. It doesn't matter to me anymore. I'll help you pick them. Come on."

Wiping away the remaining tears, Elma sighed and whispered softly to Esther. "I think that it's best if we leave him alone for now."

"You're right. I'm sorry Father."

To Be Continued In Chapter Five: Farewell Dear Sister


	5. Chapter 5

Pages 120 - 130  
Rated: PG-13

Chapter 5: Farewell Dear Sister

The morning of Noelle's funeral was glum, the atmosphere was anything but cheerful. The arrangements were set, and the people that were to attend, were getting ready.

In his room, Abel stood in front of a mirror, his demeanor one of a man who had looked as though his entire life had come to a bitter end. His eyes having lost all signs of life, just stared blankly at his own reflection.

He wanted to look his absolute best for the funeral, even though he knew that Noelle wouldn't see him in his suit and tie.

He was about to go to the bathroom to shave his face, when he heard a rapid knock on the door. Abel was thinking of just ignoring whoever it was that was knocking, but he didn't want his sadness to make it seem like he was refusing to see any people. He knew that the people that he worked along-side with would maybe take it as his way of saying, "Screw the world! I don't want to have anything else to do with them!"

But he loved those who worked with him, and he valued their friendships! Which is why he hurried to the door.

With the door open, Abel could see Caterina, Esther and to his surprise the rest of the AX agents.

Each agent wearing either a black dress, or a black suit. Esther and Elma were both wearing small studded earrings, Caterina had her lips painted a deep pink, and all three ladies, Abel noticed, were looking the best that he'd ever seen them.

An elderly priest with greying brown hair stepped forward, extending his hand to Abel. His pale green eyes shining brightly in great contrast to the severe mood. "Good morning, Abel. How have things been?"

"Hello, Professor." Abel took the mans hand and shook it, and sighing he whispered, "And I can honestly say, that I've been better."

"Hey, don't worry Father Four-Eyes, we all have!" Leon said, trying to lighten the mood, as he and the others piled into Abel's small room.

Abel was shocked to see Leon out of his normal attire, which was usually an open front cassock, but the suit that he wore now was new, and fully closed.

Standing beside Leon was a priest with long, stringy black hair, and an obvious stubble was on his chin. His small black eyes were kind, and as he reached out his hand for Abel's, he whispered in a hoarse voice, "It's been a while, Abel, I just wish that the conditions in which we met again were so depressing."

He nodded with a weary smile, "Yes, me too, Havel." Abel looked around and was glad to see that so many people had come from so many regions of Rome, people who were members of the AX, just to give their final respects to Noelle.

But the two people who really caught his eye were Esther and Elma. He saw that the two had become so close of friends, that the sight of them together was able to warm his chilled over heart.

The Professor, checking his pocket watch, looked up at the small group and sadly whispered, "It's time..."

Looking down at his wrist watch, Abel saw that the Professor had spoken the truth.

Solemnly, the group made their way to the door, and without a word, they made their way to the Vatican's gardens.

The Vatican's flower gardens were truly a sight to behold. With roses, lilies, orchids, and vines lining the walk way all throughout, anyone would find themselves at peace when they entered.

On the grounds, Abel couldn't help but to think about how badly he had let Noelle down. He thought about how it'd been his fault that she died.

With his mind preoccupied, he took his seat, which was between Esther and Elma. His heart weighed down with guilt, and in his mind, he desperately asked himself, "Why couldn't I save her?"

Caterina strode up to the head of the gathering, her blonde hair flowing out behind her body, and her face as pale as death.

Silence fell quickly, when she reached the place where the coffin was set. "Thank you all for coming! Sister Noelle, I know, would have really appreciated it. But unfortunately, she isn't here to see and hear you all." She lifted her left hand and wiped away a few tears. But with a new found burst of energy, she continued strongly, "And to start this wake, I would like to say a quick and short prayer."

To those words, the group bowed their heads as Caterina began the prayer, "Our father in heaven, may your holy name be honored; may your kingdom come; may your will be done on Earth as it is in Heaven. Give us today the food we need. Forgive us the wrongs that we have done, for we forgive the wrongs that others have done to us. Do not bring us to hard testing, but keep us safe from the Evil One. Amen."

Everyone nodded their heads slightly as the prayer was finished, tears were rolling down nearly everyone's face.

Abel sat, his mind in a complete shamble, he had heard this prayer before, but never had it affected him in the way that it had this time. His heart, felt as though it had disappeared out of his chest, and his vision was almost non-existant due to the tears in his eyes.

Waiting for a minute to pass before she spoke again, Caterina looked at the faces in the crowd, and when she looked at Abel, she spoke again, "And this concludes the service. I thank you all for attending. If anyone would like to remain to speak a few last words to Noelle, I suggest that you do it now." Her eyes, remaining on Abel's depressed figure. She was wanting to see that he still felt life in the world, and when he quietly lifted his head, she smiled.

So as the people were leaving, Abel took the last chance that he had and hurried to Caterina. "I'd like to..." He took a deep breath and continued. "I'd like to see her...one last time..."

"Go on ahead, Abel, no one is going to stop you."

He waited to approach the coffin, his mind making him an emotional mess, he knew what he was going to do, but he didn't want to do it.

Taking his first big step, Abel went closer to the coffin, "Noelle, I...I know that you can't hear me...but...I think you already know, what it is that I'm going to say..." He reached his hand into the right breast pocket of his jacket, and took out a folded piece of paper. "I know that it isn't much, but it's the most that I could think of, that I could do..."

He cleared his throat, and unfolded the paper.

"When winter comes

Without a star

I know to look

Not so far

You're in my heart

And there you'll stay

Until a new star

Shines brighter

With every new day"

Tears fell from his eyes as he refolded the sheet, "I know that I'm a little late in saying this to you, Noelle, but I...I love you..."

He kissed the tip of his fingers and pressed it firmly to the top of the coffin.

And with his final words, he sighed, and whispered, "I guess that all there is left to say is this: Farewell dear Sister...I hope that you're able to rest in peace..." Walking away, he removed his glasses, and covered his face with his hands.

He knew that the time to get serious was closing in on him. He knew that the time to fight was soon.

To Be Continued in Chapter 6: A New Mission of Hope


	6. Chapter 6

Pages 131 - 187  
Rated: PG-13

Chapter 6: A New Mission of Hope

It had been three days since Noelle's funeral, and now standing in Caterina's office, Abel, Esther and Elma awaited for the instructions to their latest mission.

Abel was now in a better mood, his view on life having completely changed; he wanted to live life to the fullest, because he didn't know when it would be his time to die. He wanted to make friends, and he wanted to keep them close.

But he didn't have time to think about these things, for the mission placed before him, and the two young nuns, was an extremely important, and possible future changing mission.

"Father Abel Nightroad, Sister Elma Duval and Sister Esther Blanchett, I am sending you to the Ocean City. In other words, the three of you are being sent to Venice. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." Abel said, and showing that he was back to his goofy self, he raised his hand to his forehead, and saluted to the Cardinal. "But might I ask you, when do we leave?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight? But Caterina, it's close to dusk! And I need my sleep!" Abel protested, lowering his hand from his head and his face showing extreme dissatisfaction.

"Abel..." Caterina whispered dangerously, her tolerance running low.

"Yes...Your Eminence..."

"You can sleep on the plane!"

"On the plane?" He felt the color leaving his face. "Do you know what it's like to sleep on a plane? It's nearly impossible! With all of the turbulence, and..."

"Abel..."

"Yes...?"

"Shut up! And let me continue!"

"Yes, ma'am..."

"Thank you, now, when you arrive in Venice you are all to meet up with an Astaroshe Asran, and you better not screw this one up, Abel!" Caterina paused, taking a deep breath, and whispered, "For she is a secret envoy sent here from the Empire."

Elma and Abel both stood open-mouthed, but it was Elma who spoke first, "The Empire? But then...that means..."

The Cardinal smiled, and nodded her head, "The Empress, Augusta Vradica, is wanting to open up an alliance with the Vatican. And might I say, as a sight note," She looked around at the three agents standing before her, her smile turning into a small frown. "If the meeting with this envoy is to be successful, then this world's fate may just turn around for the better. So I'm really counting on you, all of you."

Esther bravely smiled, and standing straight and tall she whispered, "No fears, Your Eminence, you can count on us!"

"I know that I can."

The atmosphere in the room was determined, for everyone knew that just one slip up, could mean a non-mendable shattered bond with the Empire. This meant, also, that the entire world could fall.

Stepping forward, Abel placed a hand on Caterina's desk, "Caterina, I was wondering, how long will this mission last?"

Straining to remain calm, Caterina muttered through gritted teeth, "Abel, you should be back by tomorrow! Now good-bye, and be safe..."

"Right!" Abel squeaked as he cautiously moved away from the desk, he could see the flames in the Cardinal's eyes grow larger. And quietly, so as not to further patronize Caterina, he whispered to the two young girls, both of which were in silent fits of giggling. "Come now, we mustn't keep our envoy waiting! We must hasten ourselves to Venice!"

Both girls agreed, their shoulders shaking with restrained laughter. "Right..." Elma choked out, but her laughter had gotten the better of her speaking abilities, and caused her to cover her mouth with her hand as the laughter increased.

Befuddled at what was happening, Abel looked back at Caterina, and the expression on his face yelled out, "What's going on? And what should I do?"

Snickering at his stupidity, she stated, "They're tired."

"Well that would explain a lot." He fondly looked at the giggling girls and whispered, "You know, Caterina, I like it when you girls laugh. I don't know why, but it's a sort of comfort to me."

Placing a hand on either girls' shoulders he looked at Caterina and whispered with a kind, fatherly facial expression, "Good night, Lady Caterina, and don't worry, we won't let you down." Then guiding the girls out of the office, he closed the door, and led the way down the long hallway.

Halfway down the hall, a beeping noise sounded in his left ear, and pressing a finger to his communicator it was Kate's voice who spoke, "Good evening, Father Nightroad. Her Eminence has just informed me that you, Sister Esther and Sister Elma are just about prepared to leave, correct?"

"Correct. Though it might take a little longer than was first thought. Sister Elma and Esther have both decided that they were going to have a laughing fit." He lowered his eyes to his left and saw Esther, walking along-side him with her hands held up to her mouth, and as he looked to his right, he saw that Elma was in the same condition as Esther. "Lord, help me."

"Well Abel, no matter what the situation is; I'm leaving with or without you in five minutes." Kate's voice sounded, it was stern, and non-compassionate, but Abel knew that she was just doing her job, and her job wasn't to be nice.

Quickening his pace, he pushed Esther and Elma on further, "Come on, you two. You can laugh all you want once we're on the Iron Maiden!" He whispered to them, but to no avail, they kept on laughing as if he wasn't even there. "Girls! Come on! Cut me some slack here! Please!"

As they were nearing the air ship, Abel was in a mood that he didn't like to be in, he was crossed. "Damn it! Esther! Elma! Snap out of it!" He shook their shoulders a little, but nothing he did seemed to help. "Forget it! I'm going to take you two to your rooms, and you are both going straight to sleep!"

Now stepping inside of the Iron Maiden, Abel headed up a brightly lit hallway, "Kate, go on ahead! We're now boarded!"

In less than two seconds, he felt the motor roar to life. The Iron Maiden was the fastest air ship in the known world, making it the prized jewel of the Vatican.

"I am placing you two into the first rooms that I find! And I hope that by the time we've arrived in Venice, you'll have came back to your senses and be back to normal..." He came to a closed door, and opened it quickly, and led Esther inside of it. Leaving Elma standing alone in the hall.

He continued to lead Esther to the empty bed and whispered quietly, "I honestly don't know nor do I understand what's gotten into you, Esther, but it's not professional. Tell me, what's up?"

Gasping for breath, Esther sat up on the bed, and weakly she whispered, "Fath...Father Abel, forgive me, I can't help it...I don't know..." She placed her quivering hand to her head and whimpered, "Father..."

"Esther, just go to sleep, and you'll feel better when you wake up in a few hours." He bent down and gently kissed the top of Esther's head. "Sweet dreams, Esther."

Lying back on the bed, Esther yawned, having overcome her laughter, "Sweet dreams, Father."

Leaving the room, Abel found Elma sitting on the floor, leaned against the wall, asleep. "She wore herself out too..."

He knelt down and scooped her up in his arms and carefully he carried her to the next room, where he set her on the bed. "Good night, Elma. And like I told Esther, I don't know what's gotten into you, but it'll be better when you wake up in a few hours." He started to walk away but he felt a force holding him back.

"Father..." Elma muttered weakly from deep within her sleep.

"Elma?" He looked back at her and frowned.

"It's her..."

"What?"

Abel expected for Elma to respond, but sleep had finally come and had finally overtaken her body. Her chest rising and falling in a steady motion.

He silently placed a hand on the top of Elma's head, and left to go to his own room.

Abel entered the room with the number three above the door, and with his bed in sight, he hurried over to it, and absent-mindedly flopped down onto it.

Once on the bed, sleep came fast; it had been nearly a week since he'd had a decent night's sleep. But as a priest, sleep wasn't always a guaranteed thing; there had been times that he'd had to go on missions with absolutely no rest at all. So he took every opportunity given to him as a gift.

In the Iron Maiden's helm, Kate, as well as Tres sat in a still silence, the only noises heard were the control panels' buttons, the humming of the air ships motor, and the wind pressing against the shield.

Tres was looking the way that he always did, his face non-emotional, his body language unreadable, and his presence not even noticeable.

Kate, who was at the steering wheel, was quite the opposite. Her face showed worry, her body language read uneasiness about her, and her presence was absolutely known.

Unable to contain herself any further, Kate silently conversed, "Tell me, Gunslinger, do you feel the malice in the air?"

Without looking at her, Tres answered, "Positive, Sister Kate Scott."

She looked ahead of her, the Iron Maiden was thousands of miles above the Earth's surface, but if Tres was able to pick up the sinister feeling this high up, then the cause had to be an extremely evil person.

"Father Tres, we're nearing Venice now, I want you to accompany Father Abel, Sister Elma, and Sister Esther when we land." She leaned to her left and looked down, her sight restricted because of the clouds and fog. "I fear this looming feeling of evil intent. Do you understand?"

Remaining silent for a moment, Tres stood up, and looking at Kate he inquired, "What does fear feel like? I am only a machine, so I feel nothing."

Kate was crestfallen; she knew that he was an android, and that he didn't feel the same feelings that she or the remaining AX agents felt, so thinking it through, Kate tried her best to explain. "Well there are more feelings than fear. There's happiness, anger, sadness, love, confusion and regret."

"But what does it feel like when you experience each feeling?"

"Oh, well, with fear your body is overcome with an unpleasant feeling that can be aroused by the threat of danger, an evil or the feeling of pain. Happiness is a feeling of pleasure. Anger is the opposite; it's the feeling of displeasure. Sadness is the feeling of loss. Love is a feeling of tender, passionate affection. Confusion is a feeling of not knowing. And regret is a feeling of loss, or sorrow, or maybe even failure." Kate finished, her mind now concentrating on landing the giant air ship.

The landing space was small, and so she had to be completely accurate. Lowering the air craft smoothly into the small clearing. "Okay and there. You are now ready to leave." Kate whispered, as she cut off the Iron Maiden's engine. "Be safe, Father Tres."

"Positive. I know that I do not understand the meanings of all these feelings, but I do understand the meaning of safety." Without any further conversation, Tres walked stiffly out of the helm, leaving Kate to contact Abel.

"Father Nightroad, the Iron Maiden has landed, and your departure is immediate."

It was a minute before she finally heard Abel's groggy response, "Awright….I'm awake….Just give me a minute to freshen up, and I'll be down ASAP. Okay, Kate?"

"Well just hurry, Abel. Remember, you still have to ready Elma and Esther."

"Right, I'll hurry."

In his room, Abel hurried around; he was gathering together his pistol and hip holster. He wanted to be prepared for anything that would occur. And as he was leaving his room, he somberly whispered, "Now, for Esther and Elma…..I really do hope that they normal again…."

Leaving his room, he turned right and entered the room that Elma had been placed in. "Elma? It's time to wake up."

Abel switched the light to her room on, and Elma moaned and stirred slightly, moving her unclenched fists to shield her eyes from the light.

"Elma, wake up, it's time to go." Striding to her bedside he gently patted her outer thigh. "Come on, and open your eyes."

"Father Abel?" Elma whispered, slowly opening her eyes.

"Get up, Elma, it's time to leave." He offered her is hand, and when she took hold of it, he helped her to her feet. "Come on!"

Elma didn't want to go, but the mission she knew was an important one. And following Abel as he took off, she quietly uncovered her eyes.

In the hall, they saw Esther standing and waiting. "Hello Father, I'm ready to go!" Her face was bright and beaming, her appearance was radiant.

"Well then let's go!" Abel exclaimed, smiling back at her.

Stepping off of the Iron Maiden, Abel was now fully awake, and standing on either side of him was Esther and Elma.

They were about to enter the forest that they had landed next to, when Abel heard a buzz in his left ear. "Acknowledged, Sister Kate. Go ahead."

"Father Abel, I asked Father Tres to go with you."

Abel nodded and said, "Fine, but where is he?"

As soon as the words left his lips, he heard a mechanical voice, "Present, Father Abel Nightroad. Awaiting to leave…."

"Never mind, Kate. Tres is here."

"Affirmed. Please be careful!"

The distance that the group traveled was short, but rugged. The terrain being so harsh, that Abel had to help Elma up once or twice due to her tripping.

And in a matter of less than ten minutes, the city of Venice was in sight. Venice was an ancient city that was long under the Vatican's control. Below sea level, the city's streets were filled with water, making them only able to be navigated by small boats. And even the poorest of houses had a porch that led to a canal to board or disembark on watercrafts.

In the eyes of those who came to Venice, the city was a truly wonderful sight to behold.

"Wow! This is….This is beautiful! Father Abel, this is Venice?" Esther screamed in admiration, as she, Abel, Elma and finally Tres descended down a wooded hill side.

In the light of the two moons, Abel smirked, his expression soft and caring. "Yes, this is Venice. Elma?"

"Yes?"

Standing still, with his eyes glued to the mystical vampires' moon, Abel bluntly asked, "Have you ever been to Venice….."

"Well, I…." She began, but another voice cut her words short.

The new voice was cold and evil, and when the group first heard the voice, they felt chills run up and down their spines.

"She hasn't! Trust me!" The voice belonged to a woman. The woman jumped out of a tree, and when she looked up, revealing deep black eyes, the eyes of the devil. And standing up, long black hair fell smoothly behind her back. Her hair, braided neatly, and held tightly with a black string.

Over her body she wore a long black trench coat made of sleek leather, and a pair of black jeans with one leg cut off, revealing milky white skin, and a strapless black halter that one was big enough to conceal her breasts. Her lips were painted a dark shade of crimson.

Her appearance; was that of a true demon.

Elma pointed a shaking finger at the new comer, and through clenched teeth she screamed with pure rage. "YOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Elma, who is this woman?" Abel inquired, placing a calm hand on her shoulder. "Tell me."

The woman laughed cynically, and playfully batted her dark eyes, her body movement sensual. "How adorable, Elma. You met one. And you managed to bring him to us. You truly are my baby sister."

Abel looked at the sinister being, and then back at Elma, and whispering directly into her left ear, "What does she mean, you found one? And is that your sister?"

She quickly nodded her head. "Yes, this is Terina! My cursed older sister!"

"Cursed? Is that how you treat your elders?" Terina screamed out, her hair flying up behind her body, her eyes flashing dangerously. "I'll teach you how to treat others!" She closed her eyes and smiling, with an extreme look of satisfaction, she recited, "Nano-machine….Kresnik 05…..Power out-put….80%...Activated!"

Her black hair flew up and away from her body, the black string disappearing, her hair becoming unbraided. And from her back, grew four spiked, black wings. Three glowing black marks appeared on her forehead, and her teeth once normal, grew into four inch long fangs. And her fingernails grew to five inches in length.

Abel fell backward, onto his butt, this time it was his shaking finger pointing at Terina. "What the hell?" His face was pale, and his heart was racing, he was terrified beyond belief. "What are you?"

"My dear, dimwitted dumbass! It seems to me, that Elma hasn't told you what type of creatures bred from the darkness we are. We are two of a kind. We are truly unique." Terina drifted over to Abel, and in a swift fluid motion, she raised her clawed hand and touched his face.

He looked around, and when he saw that Elma, Esther and to his biggest shock, Tres had vanished, he glared back at her and yelled, "Where are they? Where are my friends?"

Terina chuckled, and moving her face closer to Abel's, she licked the side of his panic-stricken face. Leaving a trail of crimson lipstick on his cheek. "Your friends are fine. No harm will come to them, I promise. You just have to agree to cooperate, and you have to agree to giving up a bit of who you are. Tell me, do I have your consent?"

Abel cringed as she ran her hands up and down his cheek. He knew that she was toying with him. She was trying to weaken his defense, but he wouldn't give up, no matter what. "You're absolutely crazy! You have nothing! I don't make pacts with demons!" He tried to lift his fist; he was prepared to strike the overly confident vixen.

But instead of a look of pain overtaking her face, she burst out in a cynical laughter. "Wonderful thing isn't it? A simple art that can be learned by just about anyone! The art of necromancy is truly superb! Wouldn't you agree, Father?" She made to move closer to him, her claws directed at his forearm.

Outraged, and incapable of holding back his anger, Abel screamed out at the top of his voice, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"I'm a Kresnik, Father Nightroad. A human, transformed into a vampire, only vampires can quench their blood lust with the Methuselan Life Water. I, on the other hand, simply cannot." She stuck one of her sharpened claws deep into Abel's skin, and placing her mouth over the bleeding wound; she took one swallow of his blood and smiled. "Yes, you truly are his brother. Which is why, I couldn't harm that suave face of yours. Not with it being almost the exact image of his."

From inside her trench coat, Terina pulled out a vial, and placing the lip of it to the wound, she allowed it to fill half-way. And stopping the vial with a cork screw, she muttered, her voice was now lustful, "Oh you are definitely not worthy of his blood. But yet…." She glared down at Abel, a secret fire blazing in her eyes. "But yet you have it! Tell me, why is that?"

Confused, Abel tried his best at thinking, and with his mind set, he sneered. "How the hell should I know? I don't even know who this mystery man of yours is!"

Terina told hold of Abel's vestments and shook him vigorously. "BASTARD! YOU DARE DENY YOUR KNOWING OF THE REKNOWNED CONTRA MUNDI?"

Two words out of the whole sentence ran through Abel's mind, "Contra Mundi?"

He gasped and yelled out in fury, "CAIN'S HERE?" He glared deeply into Terina's cold eyes, and penetrating into them he asked softly, "You work for him? Don't you?"

Terina smiled, her appearance softening to its previous beautiful form, her face now looked as it had before she'd sold her soul to the damned. Before she agreed to allowing her body to be used as a vessel, before it became a harbor for demons.

"So you do know him? I'm thrilled to hear that! But my job here is finished, Father. I got what I came for. A draught of your Crusnik's blood." She slowly moved the vial in her left hand from side to side, which Abel knew was his blood, to slosh around in the vial. "And though it pains me, I must bid you adieu, Father. But don't worry, I won't hold you prisoner, I was formally instructed to release you, once I left."

Abel felt the invisible bonds around his hands and feet begin to dissipate, and knowing that his time must be running short, he called out, "Where are my friends though?"

Smiling still, she answered promptly, "You will find the two girls on the Rialto Bridge, and there you will also find the envoy from my land. I wish you well, Father, I guarantee you, that the two of us, shall meet again…."

With Terina completely gone, the bonds had gone completely too. And taking the only chance that Abel saw, he got up and ran as quickly as he could towards the Rialto Bridge.

He had to see for himself, that Esther and Elma were indeed okay. He had to see that Terina had spoke the truth. And he had to see that Cain was defeated before anyone else got hurt.

He didn't want things to end like they had before.

And as Abel was running he remembered that Terina had only mentioned "two girls" not "two girls and an automated killing machine," and he began to wonder in the back of his mind, "Where's Tres? He didn't just abandon me, did he?"

Reaching the Rialto Bridge, Abel looked up and saw three chairs with three people, and not waiting a second longer he screamed out, "ESTHER! ELMA!"

And looking around at things on eye level, he noticed a ladder that rose up to where Esther, Elma and the envoy were. "HOLD ON GIRLS! I'M COMING!"

Climbing the ladder, he soon found himself within reach of the two girls. But all three girls were sitting on chairs, and each girl slumped over.

The envoy, Abel noticed, had long ivory colored hair, but a small portion of it had been dyed red. He also noticed that her hair was long enough to hit the bridge's walkway.

And taking his eyes off of the envoy, Abel looked at Esther and Elma. At first they seemed to be all right, but then he saw to his horror that both girls had a number of small abrasions on their arms, legs and face.

He hurried over to them and first went to Esther, and he quickly began to evaluate the seriousness of her condition. And seeing that she only had a small cut on her right cheek, one above her left eye brow, the bottom of both of her palms, and one on her right knee, he concluded that she would be fine.

Switching to Elma, Abel noticed that the situation was the exact same. With a few scratches on her face, shoulders and ankles, he knew that they were only petty wounds.

Abel sighed in a nervous type of relief, and whispered, "Thank God they're okay!" He then bent down and kindly said, "Come on, girls. Wake up. We've got to get out of here, it's not safe."

But when neither of them stirred from their slumber, Abel became frantic. "Girls? Girls, wake up, please!" He rapidly shook their shoulders, his heart pounding. "WAKE UP!"

A boyish laughter came from above Abel's head, and the laughter was followed by a voice that he had hoped he would never have had to hear again. "They can't wake from the eternal sleep that they're in, Abel. My dear friend, Kresnik, has a firm grip on all three girls."

Abel looked upward and gritted his teeth when he saw Cain standing on a support beam, some fifteen feet above his head. "Why the hell are you here? And what do you want with my friends? Your friend got what she wanted from me! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?"

Cain smiled madly, his white and red robe moving slowly with a sudden breeze. It took him a moment to pick out the words that he wished to use in the explanation of exactly what he wanted from his brother. "What do you think I want?"

He was just able to glare angrily up at Cain; he couldn't seem to find his voice. And expecting to hear Cain's rhetorical response, he was surprised when the only thing he heard, was a sickening, wet thud.

"What the….What the hell?"

Abel stood in disbelief, had he really just witnessed what he thought he saw? Or was it just another illusion? Had Cain's left arm truly just fallen from his body, and was it really now lying just inches from his brother's feet?

Staring fixedly at his decomposed arm, Cain whispered with much disdain, "Poor quality, Von Kampfer. This isn't the workmanship that I'd expected from you. I must say, I'm highly disappointed! Oh well, I'll grant him one final shot at redemption." Sighing, he slowly called his arm back into place.

Redirecting his gaze, Cain smiled maliciously, his eyes on his brother's petrified face. "You see now, Abel, the thing that I require from you is your body. Seeing as mine is broken beyond repair."

Abel's body shuddered as he heard Cain's bones reconnect. "What's happened to you?"

"Funny you should ask that, Abel! For you did this to me!"

Abel stared, dumb struck, as he stuttered, "I….I did this?"

Rubbing his shoulder, Cain began to explain his words. "Yes, my body broke the very day that you and that sister of ours threw me from the Arc!" He slowly flexed his fingers as he continued, "I must say though; it's quite remarkable that my body was able to be repaired this far. Pity that it took me over one hundred years to get even to this point! So you see, Abel, I'll be needing your body now!"

Looking at his friends, Abel took a crack at one thing, "And if I don't comply? What happens then?"

"Your friends will die."

Abel felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach, and sighing he took another stab at another topic, "Cain, tell me one more thing, why did you murder, Lilith?"

"Abel, Lilith had sided with those damned humans! Even after they had nearly annihilated our entire race! She said that we could find a way for our two species to work together! She expected for us not to be angry with those humans! She had to die! She had to die, so that we could go on living!" Cain stood, grinning while he was reminiscing about the past. And looking down at Abel, he whispered, "Now that you know my reasoning, do you agree with my actions?"

"No! No, I don't! But you've already killed two people that were dear to me! I can't let you kill any more!" He pointed at Esther, Elma and at the envoy. "So please, release my friends and the messenger. They've done nothing to harm you. Just….just take me, Cain!" He held his hands out at ninety degree angles, and he closed his eyes. "Just let them go!"

"Dear brother, you're so predictable! Terina, release the one girl along with the envoy, but keep a tight hold on that sister of yours. I want to make certain that Abel does not go back on his word." Cain whispered; a look of having finally won overcoming his face.

Next to Cain, appearing out of the darkness, Terina held her right hand in a tight fist, and flexing out her index and middle finger, Abel saw Esther, and the Empress' messenger fall limply to the bridges' concrete walkway.

"Esther! Mrs. Envoy! What?" Abel stood in shock as the envoy's eyes shot open, and she stood up with great strength and speed.

With her golden-yellow eyes opened wide, the envoy growled just seconds before she started to curse and scream at all who were around. "TELL ME! WHO'S THE BASTARD THAT IMPRISONED ME HERE? TELL ME NOW OR ALL HELL WILL BREAK LOOSE!" Her voice was shrill, and when she spotted Abel, her rage was thrusted upon him. "IT WAS YOU! I KNOW IT!"

Bearing her fangs, the envoy advanced closer to him, but he held up his hands in a quick defense. "N…No, it was….wasn't me….It was him…." He pointed up at Cain, and fishing through his mind, Abel finally found the name that he'd been searching for, "Asta?"

Asta became further enraged as she took hold of the front of Abel's cassock. "SHUT UP YOU TERRAN FOOL! TO BEGIN WITH IT'S NOT ASTA! I'M NOT A CHILD, SO DON'T ADDRESS ME AS ONE! I AM ASTAROSHE ASRAN, THE DUCHESS OF ODESSA AS WELL AS THE DUCHESS OF KIEV! I AM AN IMPERIAL ARISTACRAT, A NOBEL OF THE HIGHEST BLOOD! I NEVER GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO SPEAK TO ME IN SUCH A FAMILIAR MANNER!"

"So it is you, Asta? I am Father Abel Nightroad. My superior, Cardinal Caterina Sforza sent me here to see that you arrive to the Vatican safely." He offered his hand to Asta but quickly pulled it back when she threatened him.

"If you wish to keep your hand then remove it from my reach, but if you wish to lose it, then keep it right there."

Abel nervously laughed and then he sighed when he saw Cain coming closer, and closing his eyes he whispered, "Asta, please take care of my friends."

Asta coldly glared at the priest, and clenching her fists, she yelled out, "Who are you talking to priest?"

Looking back at her, Abel kindly whispered, "Please, Asta! Take care of Esther, and try to free Elma!"

"Tell me, why should I?"

"Because you are now my only comrade. And I'm putting every ounce of faith that I've ever had all into you! Now take care of them, please!" Abel whispered, as he removed his glasses and placed them into his pocket. Without them, his face became grave and gaunt.

"Even after your extreme tardiness?"

"PLEASE ASTA! I WILL PAY YOU BACK TEN FOLD! NOW GO!" He couldn't take it anymore; his heart rate was becoming escalated past its normal beat. He would be eternally damned, he knew, if he allowed things to end like they had with Noelle. The promise that he made to Caterina nearly ten years prior.

And in the back of his mind, he heard Caterina's small voice, she had been only eleven at the time, so she still sounded so young, and with the voice of a little girl she asked him. "Who are you?"

And in a rough voice, Abel yelled, looking his brother in the eyes, his stance was completely sturdy, his legs becoming unwavered by fear. "I AM SOMEONE THAT HAS SWORE TO PROTECT THE HUMANS! I WILL SAVE THEM FROM THE LIKES OF YOU, CAIN!"

Amused by his brother's heroics, Cain simply smiled, his blue eyes twinkling with sheer pleasure, "Really, Abel, what has happened to that black heart of yours? Don't you remember? You used to be the enemy of the world as well! Or have you forgotten?"

"NO! I JUST GREW UP!" Abel sprinted at Cain, his heart set on destroying him and with all the might that he could muster, he yelled, "NANO-MACHINE…."

Tired of Abel's ruthlessness, Cain yelled back, "I THINK NOT ABEL! YOU PROMISED ME YOUR BODY!" He then transformed into the Crusnik that rested uneasily within his broken outer and inner spirit. "You won't escape me this time, brother!"

Cain then extended his palm, directing it at a frozen Abel, and in an instant, Abel witnessed his entire life flash through his mind, and noticing that it didn't last nearly as long as he'd thought it would, he desperately whispered, "Nine hundred years of memories, and three-fourths of them aren't even worth remembering…." He softly chuckled as Cain swooped down closer to him, "My life is a total train wreck. I've done nothing useful with it that I can remember….I'm sorry, Esther, Elma and Caterina….I made promises to the three of you….and now….I can't even owe up to them….Forgive me….."

He closed his eyes and prepared for death, but was brought back to life when he heard a deep, mechanical voice booming from behind him. "Father Abel Nightroad, cease standing in three….two….."

Abel looked behind him and saw Tres along with the remaining AX operatives standing, but his eyes darted directly to the two M-13 hand guns in Tres' hands, and his face losing all color, he yelled out in sheer shock, "HOLY SHIT, TRES! DON'T YOU DARE SHOOT ME!"

"One…."

"TRES WAIT!" Abel flattened his body as much as he could on the concrete walkway. And in seconds, one of the support beams that helped hold up the Rialto Bridge was riddled with bullet holes, making it incapable of holding up any weight, and causing it to crumble onto the now dusty walkway.

Turning his head, Abel stared at the rubble, his stomach twisted into tight knots. And nervously, Abel pressed his hands tightly together and folded them up in front of his face and he quickly began to pray. "Thank you God! That that wasn't me just now that got turned into instant Swiss cheese! Thank-you! Amen!"

He unfolded his hands and pushed himself off of the walkway, and running to Tres, he broke down, "YOU NEARLY KILLED ME!"

Tres stood where he was, his expression completely pointblank, and in a monotone voice he stated nonchalantly, "Negative, Father Abel Nightroad, the percentage of your survival were sixty, while the percentage of your death was only a chance of forty. You would not have died in this situation."

Changing his facial expression, Abel began to mock Tres, and making his voice as deep as he could, he muttered, "Negative, Father Tres Iques," and changing his voice back to his own, he pointed at the broken support beam, and then at himself, and then back again, "That? No one could survive that, Tres! I would have DIED! Sixty percent of survival, my ass! Even you would have been destroyed in that fire storm of yours!"

"Negative, Father Abel Nightroad."

Abel scoffed at Tres' remark, and muttered, "You can say negative all you want, but I'm just stating the obvious!"

Looking up from his disagreement with Tres, Abel saw around ten people, each person staring and laughing at them. He recognized at least half of the people, only because he'd worked with them at the Vatican's Headquarters.

But tearing his mind away from the people, he looked up at the sky and sought out Cain, and the seductive Terina. But when he didn't find them at first, he believed it to be safe to lower his guards. "So Tres, I take it that you went and contacted Caterina, and she yet again, sent me back up, only for them to arrive when it's too late. I have got to admit, Tres, you need to adjust your timing meter. Another second and I surely would've been dead. But you nearly succeeded with my death by almost turning me into Swiss cheese. Thanks." He gave Tres a shaky thumbs up, and reaching his shaking hands deep into his pocket, he grabbed his glasses and shoved them onto his face. And sighing with a great amount of relief, he whispered, "Thanks a lot! Truly! You saved my life back there! I owe you one!"

Turning his back, stiffly on Abel, Tres rumbled, "Negative, Father Abel Nightroad. The enemy is still here. The threat is still vastly eminent. Percentage of magnetic pulsations has reached dangerous levels of eighty-five, and is still increasing rapidly."

Staring with an immensely confused expression, Abel stumbled dumbly through his words, "Wh….What in heaven's name are you talking about? Magnetic pulsations? Tres, Cain and Terina have vanished from the area!"

"Negative. Enemy targets in question are merely masking their presences with a tool built by programmers specialized in the Lost Technologies of this world." He quickly shifted his guns so that they aimed at an object that was far above everybody's heads. He fired around three rounds, and as each bullet cartridge emptied, an automatic reloader activated, replacing the empty old cartridge, with a fresh, full one.

As the dust was settling, everyone heard an insane cackling. And to Abel's dismay, he saw that it was Cain who stood weightlessly, suspended high up in the air. His body seemed to be uninjured, none of Tres' genocide shots came close to hitting him.

With his eyes shining brightly, Cain yelled out for all to hear, "Igne natura renovatur integra! Igne natura renovatur integra!" He began to repeat himself, over and over again, always crying out the same cursed saying that the Devil, himself, once uttered.

The members of the Vatican's clergy all knew that the phrase "Igne natura renovatur integra" meant "with these flames we shall renew the world."

No longer capable of handling his brother's provoking comments, Abel wheeled about on his heel and asked as an order, "Did you all bring your weapons?"

"Correct, Father Four-Eyes! To tell you the truth, I've desperately longed for a second crack at killing that damned bastard! I didn't get the chance to repay him properly for trying to kill you, nor for him killing Sister Noelle! I hope you don't mind!" It was Leon who had spoken, and stepping out of the group, Abel saw that in his arms he was carrying a military based bazooka. And seeing Abel's stare, he shook his bazooka gently and muttered, "I got an upgrade. Her grace, felt that it was necessary for me to use much heavier artillery on this mission, she felt that my usual chakrams wouldn't work in a fight as big as this. And you know what? It's about damn time! I've been itchin' to put this baby to good use!"

Motivated by Leon's enthusiasm, Abel clapped him on the shoulder and turning around yelled, "All right! Now is our only chance to destroy him! I want two rows of eleven men…."

He was cut short when an abrupt static sound filled his left ear, and pressing a finger to his communicator, he heard Kate's voice, "Abel! Don't you dare forget me!"

Shuddering, Abel muttered, "Right! I want two rows with eleven men, and I want the Iron Maiden overhead prepared to launch an attack, using its main cannon, at the most effective moment! But I also want the Iron Maiden to attack as soon as we've all had at least three minutes to fall back! Am I understood?"

The Professor walked up to him, and whispering, in a low but calm voice he stated, "I will remain in the back row, I have an invention on me that I've designed for a moment, such as this, so…"

"Well, Professor, if it's an invention of yours, then I believe that what you're doing is for everyone's best interest."

The elderly priest winked one of his wrinkled old eyes at Abel, and proceeded to the rear of the small army's front.

Waiting for everyone to line up, Abel saw to see who had joined the front line of defense. Many of the men were priests that he worked with, and among the line was Leon, Tres, Havel, Hugue, and himself. And as everyone fell into place, he quickly removed his gun from his hip holster, and raising an arm he quickly screamed, "FIRST LINE! READY! FIRE!" He dropped his arm and held onto his pistol with both hands.

As Abel was firing rounds with his pistol, Leon was firing ear blasting shots with the bazooka that he'd received. But to Abel's astonishment, neither Havel nor Hugue partook in the warfare against Cain.

"Don't worry…..Four-Eyes…..they'll…..join…the festivities…..soon enough!" Leon stated, his words only came between the bazooka's blasts.

"I see…ALL RIGHT! SWITCH LINES! I WANT THE SECOND LINE TO BE IN FRONT NOW! OKAY! READY! FIRE!" Abel ordered as the front line of men retreated to the back of the group and the second line of men advanced towards Cain.

As it turned out, the rear defense had no matter of air born weaponry, but rather, personal weapons that could only be used in close ranged combat.

With his hand grasped around a small electronic controller, the Professor looked at Hugue and whispered, "Now's your chance, Hugue, take your revenge on the group that took your sister away from you!"

An angry glare crossed Hugue's young, gaunt face, as he removed from a hidden strap tied around his shoulder, a long, thin black staff, At first glance, one would never notice anything special about the staff, but with a quick twist of both of his wrists, he revealed that the staff broke into two parts.

The first part was a long sword, while the second was a small dagger, and with the sword in his right hand, Hugue rushed forward, and with a quick motion, he swung violently at Cain.

Laughing at the operatives attempts, Cain looked dangerously down at them, "Well, one thing that Von Kampfer succeeded in constructing was this Aegis Shield! Any attack that you fools throw at me, will automatically be negated! It's useless!"

The Professor, at these words, pressed a small red button on the electronic controller in his hand. "NOW!"

With the button pressed down, the AX operatives heard a crash, sound from only meters behind them, and startled by the boom, Abel turned around and searched for the cause behind him, and seeing a giant military goliath tank approaching him, Abel decided to scream out in terror.

During his scream, a voice yelled out in a fury, "SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU AX BASTARD!" A man wearing a long, red tunic with a cross, made out of a slick golden cloth, sewn on the front of the tunic, a helmet rested snuggly on his head, and a spear with a spinning top was held in his right hand. He stiffly stepped down from the tank and walked up beside Abel.

The man's height nearly matched Abel's, but his build was more muscular.

Standing with his knees shaking, Abel whispered, "Who are you?"

The man removed his helmet, and revealed long, light blue hair. His face was young, but taut, and his eyes showed no love for anything, dead nor alive. But the color of them, were the same color as the blue and white skies that were home to the Heavenly God. But with his attention directed at Cain, he muttered, "I am Chief of the Inquisition, Brother Petros Orisini, and the Knight of Annihilation. I was sent here at the order of Cardinal Sforza and Cardinal Medici."

Abel shyly smiled and thought in his mind, "So much for me to remember, but I'll do my best." And once again he offered his hand to Petros, but once again, was forced to pull it back close to his body, which caused him to laugh nervously. "Well, Brother Petros, I am Father Abel Nightroad. I work for the Ministry of Holy Affairs, in the Special Duties Division for Cardinal Caterina's AX team. I am very pleased to me…"

Petros turned his head away from Cain and then looking back at the goliath tank he screamed out, "MEN, MARCH FORTH!" and glaring at Abel he ordered, "And you! I want you and the remaining AX agents to leave this area at once! You will only be of a hinder to us…."

"Ri…Right…" Looking at Leon, Tres, Havel, Hugue, the Professor as well as the remaining agents, Abel yelled out, "Agents, fall back! I repeat, fall back now!"

As the operatives began to pull out of the battle against Cain, they all heard as the Inquisition marched forward, preparing to attack. And they all knew that the attack would, just as Cain had said, be absolutely useless.

And as they were running, the Professor pressed his hand to the communicator in his right ear, "Kate, fire the Iron Maiden's main cannons in thirty seconds! Allow enough time for the Inquisition team to fall back once they attack!"

"I understand, William. I'm now charging the main cannons."

Everyone in the area heard a loud electric charge activate, as a bright pink light illuminated the surrounding vicinity.

And with his hand back to his ear, William said, "Petros! Get your men out of there now!"

"DAMN IT ALL!"

With some distance behind them, Abel stopped and then leaning against an indented tree, he breathlessly pleaded, "Fath….Father Words…..Wordsworth, tell me that you guys saw Mrs. Asta along with Esther and Elma!"

Smiling kindly, William stated, "Yes, Abel, the Empire's envoy is fine, and Sister Esther and Sister Elma are back at the clearing, resting."

Placing a shaking hand over his heart, Abel sighed and whispered, "That's good." Standing up straight, and fixing his glasses, he pointed at himself and said, "And I wasn't the one who screwed up the mission!" Crossing his arms in front of his chest he continued, "It was my brother…."

Leon, who was now standing next to Abel, began to scratch his head and in a rough voice he concluded the matter, "That may, or may not be true, Abel, but Caterina will still place the blame all on you. That bastard is your brother after all!"

"I know…" He began but just as he was about to speak again, an ear blasting boom rang all throughout Venice.

The boom had been caused by the Iron Maiden's main cannon, the blast sent by the cannon was so powerful that every square inch of the land that was within a thirty mile radius, shook violently. And seconds after the blast erupted, the Inquisition's team entered the area in which the AX operatives stood.

"Well, Petros?" The Professor inquired as Petros neared him. "Did you manage to get him?"

Looking at the Professor with a furious expression, he yelled out in a voice that matched perfectly with his mood. "TELL ME, DO YOU SEE THAT DAMNED BASTARD SLUNG DEAD OVER MY SHOULDERS WITH MY SCREAMER SHOVED UP HIS ASS? DO YOU SEE ME AND MY SQUAD CELEBRATING TO A WELL DESERVED VICTORY?"

"So you mean to say that he got away?"

"OF COURSE HE GOT AWAY!" Petros yelled, plopping down on an upraised tree root, and ran his hands through his sweaty hair.

Absent-mindedly, without thinking about the current situation, Abel blindly said in a falsetto tone of voice, "Well at least you didn't die in the battle."

"THAT WAS NO BATTLE YOU IMBECILE! THAT LITTLE THING THAT YOU CALL A BATTLE, WAS LITTLE MORE THAN A SETTO TO ME!" Petros bellowed, his face turning a dangerous shade of red. He obviously had had enough of the AX teams inquiry, and in Abel's case, he had had enough of their stupidity.

Frightened by Petros' burst of outrage, Abel simply decided to cower at the back of the group, and apologetically whispered, "Forgive me."

Chortling at Abel's severe discomfort, Leon asked in a mock amazed whisper, "So how did you Inquisition fools get here so quickly?"

Growling at the insult, Petros began to answer, but a stern female voice stepped in.

"We wouldn't even be here now if not for the request made by your superior, Cardinal Sforza! You will remember to do well in showing your gratitude towards her once we land at Vatican Headquarters! And you would also do well in showing your gratitude towards us, the Inquisitorial Department, and our superior, Cardinal Medici!" The woman stepped closer to Leon, and removing her own helmet she revealed short, light pink hair, and a long, black headband that had been secured around her forehead, obscuring her right eye from view, and her lips were painted to match the color of the tight fitting, red tunic that she wore.

"Oh and who are you to talk? It just so happens that I was talking to, Mr. Sunshine over there! There is no reason for you, Mrs. Attitude, to join in!" Leon roared as he threw his hands up into the air, his long black hair moving over his left shoulder as he turned swiftly.

But as Leon was about to continue on his rant, an angry voice, that was slightly familiar to Abel, screamed out, "BACK WHERE I COME FROM, SUNSHINE, IN ANY SENTENCE IS MEANT TO BE A THREAT! AND I ADVISE YOU NOW NOT TO USE IT AGAIN! JUST THE VERY WORD SENDS CHILLS UP AND DOWN A METHUSELAHS BACK!"

Turning around once more, Abel saw Asta, her long ivory hair, now at its full length, reached all the way down to her heels, her golden-yellow eyes missed well with the dyed portion of her hair. And seeing her for the first real time, Abel saw that she was wearing all black. A black leather, sleeveless halter, long black leather pants, and a long-sleeved leather trench coat.

In his mind, she didn't look all that bad, but he had seen firsthand, the sort of temper that Asta had. But none-the-less, he looked at her and whispered thoughtfully, "I'm glad to see that you made it back here safely. As well as I'm elated to see that you avoided all of the tribulations! You truly are an amazing being, Asta!"

Rolling her eyes at his emotion filled confession, she declared her innermost desires, "Whatever, you Terran! I just want to get this meeting at the Vatican over and done with! So that I may be able to return to my home within the Empire! I can't stand this place, and I dislike all of you!"

"Whatever you say, Asta, but first, there's one matter that needs to be cleared up." Abel whispered, placing his hand beneath his chin, and resting his chin on his knuckles. "Since Cain managed to escape, where will he go next?"

Finishing his thought, the Iron Maiden flew overhead, and they all made their way back to the clearing. And as they trudged back up the hill side, Leon suggested with much thought, "Most likely, any place that's considered to be powerful."

"Exactly! Like, Albion, or…." Abel whispered as his eyes fell onto Asta.

"What is it, priest?"

"Or the Empire….."

To Be Continued in Chapter 7: A Channel is Formed


	7. Chapter 7

Pages: 188 – 217

Rated: PG-13

Chapter 7: A Channel Is Formed

Once the two teams were boarded back onto the Iron Maiden, Asta looked at Abel, and sought an explanation for his assumption. "Tell me, Priest, are you absolutely sure that that brother of yours will travel all the way to the Empire? And are you certain that he would only go there to seize power over her majesty, Augusta Vradica?"

Nodding his head vigorously, Abel then began to state his theories, "Yes, I believe that Cain will go to the Empire, seeking an alliance with the strongest people there. The people with the highest authority. He might even try to corrupt the very mind of your Empress."

"WHAT?"

"Professor, contact Cardinal Caterina and report to her, tell her that the return voyage may take longer than first thought. Tell her that an emergency has arisen and that we must first fly to the Empire! Tell her that we have a lead on Cain's whereabouts, and that we do not intend to let him get away. Do you understand?" Abel called out as he prepared to go and check on the well being of Esther and Elma, both of whom still hadn't awoken from Terina's spell and this worried Abel greatly.

At the head of the Iron Maiden's helm, the Professor sat calmly beside Kate, and looking at the control panel he agreed, "I understand loud and clear. I will inform her Eminence on the matter."

"Thanks." Abel spoke, his heart truly not in his words; he knew that the only reason why Asta was able to recover from the spell so quickly was because of her being a Methuselah.

What about Esther and Elma?

Both were human girls, neither with any incredible abilities or powers. Just pure, fragile human flesh.

Abel couldn't help but to wonder in his mind, "How long will it take for them to wake up? Hours? Days? Weeks? Months? Surely it couldn't take years or….." He gasped silently as a grim prospect crossed his mind, "What if they never manage to wake up?"

Shaking his head, he whispered, greatly terrified by his own thoughts, "I can't think like that! Elma and Esther will wake up!" He closed his eyes, and lowering his chin, he continued with a hint of uncertainty, "I know they will."

It had been left with Havel to watch over both girls, and as he entered the room they'd been assigned to, Abel waved tiredly to their care giver.

"How are they?"

Kindly, Havel looked up and whispered, "Esther woke up a few minutes before you entered. I honestly think that all that they need…is a little rest."

"And what of Elma?"

"Fath—"

Abel looked down and saw that Esther had her lapis lazuli eyes opened, and he was excited to see her staring at him. Her face was pale, but that didn't matter, the fact that she was well was good enough for him.

"Father Abel, wha—what happened? I—I don't remember anything….Where are…." Her voice faltered and Abel placed a gentle hand on her head. "Fath—"

Stroking her short, tousled hair back out of her eyes, Abel whispered, "Quiet now, Esther, everything is okay. You're on the Iron Maiden. A problem came up, and we have to travel to the New Human Empire."

"I see. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to sleep a little more…"

Smiling, his mind slightly eased from worry. "Sweet dreams, Sister Esther."

"Good night."

He turned to leave Havel alone with the still nonresponsive Elma, but as he began to leave, Abel heard Esther speak, "Father Abel, please wake me when we land."

"I'll do that."

Caterina sat at her desk, her elegant hand held to her brow, "I see, Father Wordsworth, so Abel is having you all deviate from your original mission, only so that he can keep on his brother's trail? Now please correct me if I'm wrong."

The Professor who had contacted Caterina during Abel's absence began to speak, "All is correct, your Eminence."

Caterina sighed and closing her cool grey eyes, she kept her hand to her forehead, "Tell him that I will permit it this one time only! But if he ever tried to pull another insane stunt like this again, tell him that I will personally have his head!" She began to breathe deeply, allowing he mind to calm down. "So, tell me, William, did Abel make contact with the Empress' envoy?"

"Yes and the envoy is traveling back with us to the Empire. I'm hoping that she will act as a guide once we've landed." The Professor stated, his voice sounding exhausted. "Your Eminence, I promise you that once we're through will the business dealing with the Empress' people, we will return to the Vatican with much haste."

The Cardinal smiled, and opening her eyes she felt that the return trip would take longer than anyone had thought. "That won't be necessary, Professor. Now please, go, and get some well deserved rest."

She heard the Professor chuckle softly, and hearing his voice again, she noticed that he sounded extremely old, "Thank you, your Grace. I don't think I could handle getting any older. Right now I'm already at the age where merely sitting down causes my whole body to go into a muscle spasm."

"Well, let's just hope that you will remain with us, Professor." Caterina giggled, and playfully rotated the monocle in front of her right eye. And with a final last thought, she snapped her fingers and added, "Oh, before you go, where may I ask is Abel?"

"I believe that he is sleeping, your Eminence. Do you want me to go and wake him?"

"No, let him sleep. The Lord knows that Abel works hard at the job that he does and I know that he's been through a lot in a short amount of time. Please contact me when you arrive."

"Will do."

Caterina heard a soft click in her right ear, and looking around her office, she sighed. The things that she saw were the same as always, a door at the front of the room, several soft armchairs sat side-by-side in front of her desk, two windows on the east and west sides of the room, and a few select certificates framed up on the walls.

And looking at the clock that she had on her desk, she whispered sadly, "The Cardinal's Council is about to begin. And though I hate it, I'm going to have to face him."

Standing, she slowly crossed the room, and with her hand on the small brass knob, she turned it gently with a twist of her wrist, and stepped out into the hall, moving quickly, her footsteps soft and her movements non-noticeable, her dress flowing behind her tall form, and her blonde hair swaying behind her back.

She didn't waste any time in getting to the meeting room that had been built in the center of the Cardinal's building. As one of the most influential council members, lateness, even for her, would be considered to be an act of heresy.

And heresy was punishable by law.

Stopping in front of the looming council doors, Caterina entered the grand, circular council hall. And stepping into the room, she was met by hurried voices.

"WORKING WITH THE VAMPIRES? HAS CATERINA GONE OUT OF HER MIND? I ASK OF YOU! I BEG OF YOU! WHO ALLOWED HER TO ACT ON THIS WHIM OF HERS? WHO ALLOWED HER TO CONTINUE ON THIS QUEST WITHOUT THERE BEING A COUNCIL TO ACTUALLY DEBATE ON THIS PLAN? I SAY TO YOU, MY DEAR BROTHERS, TELL ME THE ANSWER THAT I SEEK!"

The voice was rough and cold, without much feeling.

An elderly man was the one who answered to the raging man, "Cardinal Medici, we don't know who Cardinal Sforza went to in her search for consultation. And I, being the Head Secretary for the Vatican would know to whom she went. But we have no record of anything at all related to anything such as this."

"IT HAS TO BE THERE!"

"Well it isn't, brother. I'm sorry to further disappoint you. I hope that you can forgive me, Francessco." Caterina stated, gracefully stepping out into the open room. Her eyes not showing anything but readiness for the council's meeting to begin.

With his eyes narrowed, Francessco quickly pointed his finger at Caterina, and then turning his back, he spoke softly, his mind trying to limit his fury, "You…..Caterina….My dear sister, you went against what it means to be a Cardinal here at the Vatican! You knew that you needed to run your thoughts by his Holiness, before you were even allowed to think about falling through with it! Tell me, what in God's name were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that we should strengthen our bond with the Eastern Empire! Francessco, our two races, the humans and the vampires, we can't fight against each other anymore! The Vatican has managed to gain a small channel to the New Human Empire! And I will not allow you, my brother, to ruin that channel!" Caterina was speaking out an entire lifetime of anger against her older sibling, he had always hated the vampires, and she knew that his rage had to be stopped.

Francessco's eyes popped open, his fury reaching its breaking point, and with his cold grey eyes wide, he rounded on his sister. "CATERINA, THESE ARE VAMPIRES THAT WE'RE SPEAKING ABOUT! THEY ARE BLOOD THIRSTY BEASTS THAT FEED ON OUR KIND! A BOND COULD NEVER BE FORMED BETWEEN OUR TWO RACES! AND YOU WILL SEE THAT I'M RIGHT, ONCE THEY START TO KILL US ALL OFF! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!"

Snarling at her brother's resentment to her plans, Caterina began to argue, "YOU SPEAK AS IF WE STILL LIVED WITHIN THE MIDDLE AGES! THE VAMPIRES ARE NOW CIVILIZED BEINGS! THE LAST MAJOR SLAUGHTER CAUSED BY THEM WAS OVER A DECADE AGO! TIMES CHANGE, FRANCESSCO!"

Around the room, all of the council members stood in shock, and at the head of the room sat a small, scared young boy. His young eyes wide with fear, and his face was pale, making his freckles stand out more than usual. His short, tawny hair was messed up, due to a large amount of stress, and his white, unsoiled robe was slightly ruffled. And with a tiny voice, he began to beg for order. "Pl—please, everyone! St—stop yelling. We….We have a job to do. Please…..Quiet…Hey I said please….."

A Deacon who had heard the boys quiet pleas, yelled for quiet. "SILENCE! HIS HOLINESS HAS SOMETHING TO SAY!"

The noise in the room fell instantly, and all heads turned to look at the boy and Deacon.

The boy gasped at the attention that was now placed onto him, and blushing he spoke, his voice was barely above a whisper, "Ah….Please, we have a job to complete….And….."

Caterina smiled at the boys' shyness, and stepping forward, she confidently said, "Forgive me, your Holiness. The outburst that has happened here today was truly unspeakable."

The boy, known as his Holiness frowned, "Sister, you know that there is nothing to forgive. I just wanted the shouting to stop."

"Thank you, Alessandro. Now as his Holiness has stated, we have a job to complete. But seeing as how many people have already confessed their feelings on the matter that is to be discussed, already half of the job is completed." Caterina muttered, her body facing the congregation.

Francessco stood a few feet from the Pope and his sister, and getting on one knee and bowing his head he whispered, "Forgiveness is needed in a situation such as this, your Holiness. Please forgive me."

Alessandro continued to smile shyly, "Brother, like I told sister, there is nothing to forgive. But you know that our father wouldn't want to see his children fighting."

"I understand, your Holiness," Francessco stood up, his brown hair moving slightly in front of his face.

And each of the Cardinals, Deacons, Priests and Church Officials took their seats, and the meeting began.

Lying on his bed, Abel slept soundly. His glasses placed neatly on top of a wooden nightstand next to his bed. He had been asleep for nearly six hours when the door leading to his room swung open. And shielding his face which was aimed towards the ceiling, and throwing the switch to the lights on, he heard a familiar voice.

"Father Abel? Are you awake?"

"Not particularly…but I guess I have to be now…..Wait!" Abel's mind started to process the sound of the voice, and sitting up in bed, he saw Esther standing in the doorway. "Esther? You're—You're awake!"

Esther smiled and whispered, "Yes, I think that my body was just drained. I hope that I didn't worry you."

"Well, you're a little late in that, because I thought that I maybe had lost you forever! Don't scare me like that again!"

Losing her smile, Esther walked to Abel's side and threw her arms around his neck, she whispered, "I'm—I'm so sorry, Father! I didn't mean to make you worry!"

Feeling lost for words, Abel merely wrapped his arms around her body, "Please don't worry, Sister, worrying for others is just a standard part of life."

"I know, but still, I'm sorry."

Abel sighted and voiced his hearts true words, "Esther I think I—"

"Priest, what the hell are you doing in here? We're going to be landing in my homeland in less than five minutes. I strongly advise that you get your ass in gear, for I expect you to be on your best behavior!"

"ASTA!" Abel screamed, letting go of Esther and feeling his face grow red with embarrassment. He was embarrassed that he was nearly caught in a situation that a priest should never be in.

To the eyes of anyone who witnessed the sight for themselves, the scene might seem lustful. And that Abel, embracing Esther the way that he was, might show a hidden sexual desire, but Abel knew that that wasn't the case. He had embraced her to show her that there was nothing to worry about.

Eyeing Abel, Asta stood suspiciously within the doorway, her eyes going from the awkward looking priest, to the confused looking Esther. "What were you doing, Priest? Nothing illegal, I hope."

With his face feeling as though it were on fire, Abel began to stammer, "O—Of course not, As—Asta. I was just…..I was just…." His mind seemed to fail at this point and his voice faltering he fell silent.

But thinking quickly, Esther interjected, "Father Abel was just happy that I've finally woken from my slumber. That's all that it was, I promise you."

"Fine, well come on." She walked away but before she left, Abel and Esther heard her mutter, "What are Terrans useful for?"

Looking sheepishly at each other, they both laughed softly, and breaking the uneasiness, Abel asked, "So how's Elma? Has she woken too?"

She shook her head. "No, she was still unconscious when I fully regained consciousness. "

Abel frowned, his heart nearly broken in two, "I see. So, Esther…."

"Father, why don't you go see her? You seem to have a, well how should I put this, a common bond with Sister Elma. I don't know what it is, or if I'll ever understand it, but it's there, I'm sure it is."

He stared at Esther, her face young, and so kind, and for the first time, he saw that her being around had a way of brightening any grim situation. And placing a hand on her head he smiled, "I'll go that, and thank you for the suggestion."

"You're welcome!"

Elma woke up, her mind dazed and confused, the very last thing that she remembered was landing in Venice and heading to meet up with the envoy.

But that was it.

And trying to remember what happened, she found that she was only drawing a blank. "Where am I?" She thought as she quietly sat up on the bed that she'd been laid in.

Sitting up, she jumped slightly when she looked at the foot of the bed and saw Abel sitting in a chair. He was extremely deep in thought, "Fa—Father Nightroad! Where—Where are we? What's going on?" Elma stammered, pushing herself up so that she was completely sitting.

Abel raised his head from his concentration and smiled, "Elma! You're awake? That's good news! How are you feeling?"

Completely ignoring his comments Elma inquired once again, "Father! Where are we? Tell me what happened! I don't remember a thing, and that scares me! I need to know what happened!" She was on the verge of crying from fear, but taking a calming breath, she closed her eyes and with the same breath she pleaded, "Please…."

He help up and hand, and walked up next to her, and placed a hand on her head, "Please, calm down, Sister. There is no need for alarm. You're fine now. Listen, right now we're on our way to the Empire. And what happened was your sister bewitched your mind, as well as the mind of Esther." Abel frowned, as memories of Terina stealing his blood entered his mind, and grasping his forearm he closed his eyes.

Elma stared down at her hands, "Did Terina harm you, Father?"

He remained silent, but thought to himself, _"She's concerned about me? But I can't further worry her with the truth! That would be wrong!"_

"Father?"

He looked down at Elma's young face, and feigning a smile he laughed and declared in a falsetto voice, "Oh, there's nothing to fear! Your dumb sister couldn't get a mile on me! I put an end to her plot just as soon as I was able to force it out of her!" He continued to force a laugh, and he struggled to make it seem genuine.

She smiled and laughed, "Father Nightroad, that's excellent! I mean, considering the fact that Terina's a top ranking nobility, as well as a general in the Empress' army. And she's also a master in necromancy."

Abel felt the color drain from his face, and with difficulty he choked out, "Top ranking nobility? General in the Empress' army? Master in necromancy? Wow," he gulped and continued, his voice now quivering madly, "That is—That is quite a number of big achievements. But what is necromancy?"

Elma tilted her head to one side, and whispering, as though she were casually speaking about a book she said, "Magic. She's a master sorceress."

"Magic…." His eyes snapped open and realizing what Elma had just said, he cleared his throat and yelled out in shock, "I FOUGHT A WITCH?"

She jumped back into her bed, "Ye—yes. Why does that surprise you, Father?"

Abel slumped his shoulders, and placing his hands on his knees, he began to explain, "About five years ago, I met this little girl named Elis Wasmayer. As cute of a little girl that you'd ever meet. But the Department of Inquisition had ruled her as being a witch."

"Why? How old was she?"

"Well," Abel thought back, and an image of Elis entered his mind.

A small girl, with short blonde hair, and oddly colored red-pink eyes.

And frowning slightly, Abel continued, "Well she was, I believe, nine years old. And the reason as to why she had been ruled as a witch was because she was the suspect of multiple murder cases. The first took place two year prior to our meeting. Her father shot his wife, and then he shot himself. It was declared as being a murder-suicide. She was then placed into an institution for orphans, and finally she was adopted out. Though soon after, her foster father began to experience a rash of supernatural occurrences. In a desperate attempt to end it all, he secretly planned to kill her, but he ended up shooting himself in the head with a hunting rifle. That was the second case, a suicide and according to Elis' story, it was also an attempted manslaughter. After that, she was placed into another institution, where eight boys killed each other with kitchen knives. Those who investigated that case deemed it to be a gang-related fracas, but the motives as to why the boys killed each other remained unclear. So on case three and with eleven people dead, Elis went missing. But by a lucky chance, Father Tres and myself happened across her hiding in a Vampires' warehouse in the southern part of Albion. "

He continued to think thoughtfully about Elis, he kind disposition in great contrast to the ugly and harsh term given to her, and absentmindedly, as if in his own world he whispered, "I wonder how Elis is?"

"Why don't you try and find her, Father?" Elma smartly suggested, and smiling she giggled.

He sighed, and his head drooped downward, "I wish that I could, but I haven't a clue as to where she might be."

"You do realize that the Empire has a database that can locate anyone, just so long as they're within a fifty to one hundred mile radius of the Empire's gates. What do you think, Father?"

"What do I think? I think that you're a genius!"

Taken aback by Abel's newfound happiness Elma felt her eyes grow wide, "I—I am?"

He nodded his head, and looked up at the ceiling as Kate's voice sounded from the intercoms wired within the electric wires running through the metal frame. "Attention! All those who are disembarking further into the Imperial Territory, now is the time to prepare yourselves, and also to prepare to leave. Kate Scott, out."

Abel smiled, and looking at Elma he explained, "That's my cue to leave. I wish you the best of luck at the Vatican. For this, is where we part ways." He got up, bowed to her and turned to leave.

Confused by the fact that everything was going on so quickly, she whispered, "What do you mean, this is where we part ways? I want to go where you do, and aren't you going back to the Vatican? Aren't we going to the Empire only to return the Empress' envoy?"

He looked back at her slightly, his heart was broken. "I'm not going back to the Vatican. You on the other hand," he gently pointed a gloved finger at her, "you are."

Elma was terrified; she didn't want to go back to a place where she knew she didn't belong.

Not without a friend.

"No Father, I'm coming with you! I don't belong there! I knew that from day one! I only stuck around because of you! I stuck around because you were my friend! And now that you're not going back, well then I'm not going back either!"

Abel gently laughed, seeing Elma like this was different. He was so used to seeing her acting so fearless and unbreakable, that in the week and a half that he'd known her, seeing her fall to pieces all because he wouldn't be accompanying her back to the Vatican, was actually kind of cute. "Elma, you know that you can't come with me everywhere. There are some places that only I can go. For example, I'm male and you're female. That alone should be enough to make you see."

"SO? I don't care! I'm coming with you father! I'm telling you that you need—"

"ELMA DUVAL THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Elma fell silent when she saw Abel's furious expression. "Fath—"

"Elma, and I'm telling you that you are just too weak to leave the Iron Maiden just yet! I'm not trying to be cruel, but I'd die if anything happened to you! I was worried sick when you wouldn't wake up. So therefore I can't let you leave this ship…"

"I can walk, Father! I'll prove it to you!"

He sighed, "So stubborn. You really won't learn your lesson until you get hurt!"

"Yes I am stubborn! But if that's what it takes to be by your side, then I'd even die in the process if I could just achieve my dream….my goal…."

"Departure for the Empire starts now! I wish you the best of luck to those going. Be safe, and may his Heavenly Father be with you." Kate's voice sounded again from the intercom.

"Goodbye Elma, I leave you now, so that you can contemplate the words that I have said to you…." He began to leave, but heard slow footsteps behind him.

It was Elma, working her way towards the door, her face contorted in great pain. Each step extremely labored, but her determination exceeded any other feeling that she had. "Father, I'm coming too! This is my homeland! You need a guide and I doubt that the envoy will do that!"

"Damn it, Elma! What did I just tell you?"

"Didn't you just say that I'm stubborn? I do what I want and I never let anyone stand in my way! You are the envoy now, and you have to accept help from anyone who is willing to lend you a hand! You can't be so proud, Father."

Abel rushed to Elma's side and allowed her to lean against him, and aiding her through the airship he whispered, "So you've made up your mind?"

"Yes, and now it can't be changed."

"I swear, you really are stubborn!"

"That may be. But my stubbornness is my strong point."

"I suppose it is."

They walked in silence for the remainder of the short distance, and in less than two minutes Elma, with Abel's help, found herself standing at the head of the exit ladder, and descending down it, they were soon on the ground, facing a total of six people.

Among the six were Leon, Tres, Esther, Petros, Asta and the woman who had accompanied Petros in Venice. And for the first time, Abel realized that he had never learned her name. With this realized he pointed at her and exclaimed, "Who are you?"

The woman glared coldly at him and after a moment, she answered with much resentment, "My name is Sister Paula Souwauski, I am the Vice Chief of the Inquisition! I am here under temporary order of your superior, Cardinal Sforza!"

"Oh!"

Everyone fell into an uneasy silence, the fact that three different grounds were now travelling together to the Empire of Vampires didn't fall easily onto the minds of others, but it was Petros who finally broke the silence. "Nightroad, let's just get this damned mission of yours underway! But where the hell are we supposed to go?"

Abel opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it, and shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't a clue." He looked directly at the young, beautiful envoy and whispered, "Asta?"

"What is it?"

"Will you please be our guide?"

"WHAT?" Asta yelled out in a blinding fury, her fist beginning to shake, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DAMN TERRANS GOOD FOR?"

"Ah, well we—" Abel stood, trying to think of a valid good use.

"Father, I could be your guide. You remember that I told you that I was born within the Empire, right?" Elma offered, stumbling slightly, but was held up by Leon, "Thank you."

"No problem, but Abel, let Elma guide us, besides Asta, she's the only one who's ever been to the Empire." He suggested, continuing to aid Elma in standing properly.

"Fine, let's get going then; we have to make good timing." Abel started, to leave, but Elma called for him to stop, "What is it? What'd I do?"

"You're walking in the wrong direction."

"Oh, well I knew that, I was just testing you. And you passed with flying colors!" Abel placed his hands out in front of him and started wriggling his fingers around.

Asta turned to Elma and Esther, "Are all you Terrans weird or is it just him?"

"It's just him. But you have to appreciate his attempts to make people laugh. No matter what their race is." Elma whispered kindly, looking back at Abel and softly giggling.

"I see. Hey, Priest, stop making an ass out of yourself and come on!" Asta demanded, as she and the others moved forward.

Abel was slow to catch on, his mind moving slowly in comprehending that he was being left behind. But when he managed to add two and two together, he started to run after them. His long hair whipping out behind him, "Hey, wait for me!"

Leon glanced back, "Well, keep up then! Caterina didn't hire us to baby sit you! You are an adult after all! You should attempt to act like it once in a while! It's really great!"

"Positive." Tres agreed, walking along-side Elma.

"I honestly do try my absolute best!" Abel yelled, running faster to keep up. "But it's hard to do your best when your stomach is growling every three seconds! I haven't eaten in over seventy-two hours! Please, once we arrive to the Empire, can we stop by a restaurant and get something to eat?"

Elma and the others stopped, and Esther muttered, "Fine! Whatever! But please hurry up, Father!"

"Right!" Abel finally caught up with the rest and smiled innocently.

Esther and Elma both felt their faces turn red. And turning her back to the others, Elma whispered, "It's only about a quarter of a mile until we reach the Empire's gates. Now when we arrive, we'll need a code to enter. Does anyone have a code?"

"Positive." Tres announced mechanically.

"Great! Could you please tell us?"

"Positive: HCIIIX7-IDK-AAC294-07TI."

Elma opened her mouth in disappointment. "I don't think that that code in particular will work. I'm sorry, Father Tres."

"I have an authorization code: UNASF94-8-RMOC-666-02AK, do you believe that would work?" Abel asked, as he placed his hands on his growling stomach.

Elma nodded and smiled brightly. "I believe that it might!"

They hurried off again, not stopping for anything. And passing by birds and wildlife that they'd never seen before, it was all truly beautiful!

"We're almost there!" Elma called out, just as she tripped. She landed hard on the ground and sighed.

Abel was the one who knelt down and asked her with much concern, "Are you okay, Elma?"

"Yes…I'm fine…."

He offered her his hand, and helped her to her feet. "You might want to take it slow. We can't have you falling head over heels down a hill somewhere."

"Right…" She looked around, her happiness quickly fading away.

Abel noticed her rapidly growing sadness, "What's wrong?"

Elma gasped, "No—Noting. I'm just happy that I'm home! Really! How about you? Are you okay?"

He smiled, and whispered happily, "I am truly happy. I was just worrying about you being back here in your homeland, that it would maybe resurface painful memories."

"It has….but I can't allow my past to slow me down. My mom told me all the time when I was little, never live for the past, for the past is no longer here. Sometimes live for the future, for the future holds the keys to many mysteries. But to always live for the present, for the present is now."

Now on his feet, Abel smiled, "The words of a good mother."

"Yeah, mom, she was the best."

"Elma…"

Abel who had began to look deeply into her eyes, but was forced to pull away when he heard angry shouts.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO REMIND YOU, PRIEST? KEEP UP!" It was Asta, yet again, that had yelled. It was obvious that she was tired of Abel's slowness.

He sighed, "Right, Asta, we're on our way…"

Elma pushed herself onward, forcing herself to continue on to the Empire. She longed to see her home in Byzantium. And before she knew it, the beautiful and ancient city came into view.

With buildings that towered high up into the sky and with the reflection of the sun's rays on the city, the view left everyone in awe.

"Wow! Look at this place!" Abel cried out in astonishment.

But it was Esther that noticed the truest great wonder of the Empire, "What's that light surrounding the outer sections of the city?"

"That is the Lapis Lazuli wall; it filters out ultraviolet radiation that is given off by the sun." Asta whispered, her golden eyes shining in the glow of both the sun and the wall. "It keeps us Methuselah safe from its deadly rays."

"But we're not within the city yet. So how are you able to stand in the sun?"

"Special UV gel."

"Oh, but this truly is an incredible sight!"

"Yeah it is amazing isn't it?" Elma asked, looking at the city.

As the group walled casually into the Empire, a pair of giant gates appeared. "And how will the authorization code that I have, help us enter that?" Abel asked, as he tried not to call attention to himself.

"Well, with the code it will activate an acknowledgement system, which means that you will remain in the Empire's database for all eternity…."

He gasped, "Well that's comforting…."

"It should be!"

With the gate now before them, Abel placed his hand on the visible screen in the center of a depression in the metal. But when nothing happened, he felt hopeless, "Now what?"

"Tell me! Please! What are Terrans useful for?" Asta screamed out.

Not sensing the insult, Abel whispered, "I don't know…."

"Father, you need to press the individual numbers and letters on the screen." Elma stated, speaking as best as she could through her laughter. "Only by doing that will you be able to enter."

Abel wasn't reassured, "Are you certain that this is the only passage way? Because I doubt that I could work this thing. I mean, look at it, it's obviously not from my time era."

"Father," Esther whispered, holding her hand to her mouth, she was suppressing giggles.

He stared at her, and his eyes growing wide he gasped as his mouth dropped open, "ESHTER OH NO! NOT AGAIN!"

Asta growled, "What again, Priest? What are you babbling about? Honestly I don't understand single bit of the words that come out of your mouth! So please, explain your words to me!"

"Yes, Priest, explain to us all what you mean…." Petros interjected as he sneered tauntingly at Abel.

"Well what I mean is that Esther had a long laughing attack right when we were leaving the Vatican, and well I…." He blushed as he realized that he was babbling stupidly. He didn't know what to say, he felt abashed, and he felt the awkwardness that usually followed when he spoke.

"Father, I'm not having a laughing attack…."

"You're not? Then what are you having?"

"Fun, Father Nightroad! I'm laughing at the fact that you're funny. You said that you couldn't work this technology because it wasn't from your time era. You make it sound as if you're over one hundred years old, and that's impossible! You're only in your mid-twenties." Esther smiled her face shining brightly as she still struggled in holding back her laughter.

"You give me way too much flattery, Esther."

"Just hurry, Priest! I would like to reach my mansion before night falls! We will seek an audience with her majesty tomorrow." Asta screeched yet again, her already wasted patience running even lower than the point of non-existence.

And from where he stood, Abel gave a silent cry of defeat. "I don't get it! She treats me like this despite the fact that I gave up my life's ambitions to cook for her, to clean for her, and to wait hand and foot on her….still I get treated like a dog."

Esther tilted her head slightly to the side, her face showing that she was lost in a perpetual loop of confusion. The rather plightantly she pointed out the obvious. "Father Nightroad?"

"Yes?" He wiped away a non-existent tear.

"Umm….You and the Duchess of Kiev didn't get married while I was asleep did you?" She was blushing, and out of worry she was wringing her hands together.

"WHAT? MARRIED? ASTA?"

"Well you said that you'd given up your life's ambitions to be with her…."

"I did?"

"Yes…You did. Let me guess, you were over reacting?"

He began to shake his head no, but then changed it to yes, "Maybe just a little bit."

"Really? You think?" This had been said with sarcasm.

"Miss Esther, I was in an emotional state, I—I was bound to say something wreckless! Just—Just don't tell her Eminence. I'll be in a world of trouble if she found out that I'd said those words." Abel panicked apparently unaware that Esther was playing around.

Then Esther began to giggle, causing Abel to look at her with a perplexed expression.

"Hey what's so funny?"

"Nothing Father, you can just go back to sleep now."

"But—" He watched her walk off, "I wasn't asleep."

Then as he began to slowly follow her, Asta's voice called from somewhere up ahead.

"Priest, I must tell you that it is best if you and your group were to spend as little time in our Empire as possible."

"And why is that, Vampire?" Petros interjected before anyone else could stop him.

And before anyone else could stop her, Asta turned sharply on her heels, and with her fangs bared she growled in a shrill, but menacing voice, "TERRAN SCUM! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME BY SUCH A WRETCHED NAME AS 'VAMPIRE'? IF I WERE A ROGUE OF MY KIND, JUST NOW I WOULD HAVE RIPPED OUT YOUR THROAT AND I WOULD'VE DRAINED YOUR VEINS DRY! NOW CALL ME A 'VAMPIRE' AGAIN! I DARE YOU!"

Paula then stepped forward, her crimson red tunic swaying in a slight breeze. "You better watch yourself, Vampire." Her voice remained cool, unlike her fellow Inquisitorial Agent. "You see unlike these AX Agents of Cardinal Sforza's, we do not want to make peace with your kind. We wish to destroy every last one of you. And we would start with you if it were part of our orders, but unfortunately, it's not. So for now, you remain alive."

Asta turned her azure colored eyes and looked at Paula with a flame of great hatred burning furiously. "YOU TERRANS ARE ALL ALIKE! JUST BECAUSE ONE BEING OF OUR RACE KILLS, WE ALL HAVE TO BE KILLERS! WE ALL HAVE TO BE SO LOWLY AS TO SNEAK INTO THE HOUSES OF THE INNOCENT AT NIGHT AND KILL THEM IN THEIR BEDS! I TELL YOU NOW THAT WE METHUSELAH OF THE EMPIRE, WE ARE DIFFERENT!"

Not giving them a chance to fight anymore, Abel stood in front of both Asta and Paula. "Ladies, now is not the best time! You may continue this later, but for now, if you haven't noticed, we're here!"

They all looked up in amazement and saw the wonder of the Empire.

Elma felt tears flood her eyes and whispered softly, "Finally, I'm home."

End of Book One

Note to the readers:

Finally after close to 4 years of working on this one fantiction, it is, and I'm happy to say DONE!

You have no idea the amount of time and patience it took to write "The Power to Fight". I also believe that I ended up writing the book 7 times before I was finally happy with it.

So to close up this book officially there are some people that I'd like to dedicate it to:

First: Sunao Yoshida – Without him, Trinity Blood would still be a dream. Also for inspiring me to write to my best potential. Yoshida-Sensei may have left this world physically, but I will see to it that his series will never be forgotten!

Second: To my friends and family – Without their help and encouragement, this book would still be only halfway done.

And Finally: My fans – It fills my life with so much happiness knowing that people enjoy my writing!

So thank you for sticking with me during the time that it took me to write "The Power to Fight" and I hope that you stick with me during the four remaining in the series:

-Battle for Honor*

-Fighting the Past*

-The Final Turning Point*

-From the Ashes a New World Rises*

*Titles are liable to change

-BDS


End file.
